The Limitless Origin
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: In the late 21st Century, the dimensional alien lifeforms known as Nova invaded Earth for the sole purpose of humanity's destruction. In defense against this threat, the Pandora and the Limiters were the main contenders against these monsters. However, during the time of the 6th Nova Clash, the UN created a new breed of soldier. They are codenamed: Gundam.
1. Chapter 1

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a new crossover between Gundam and Freezing. I know, I know, I shouldn't do another crossover when I have so many, but I can't help it. So much creative juices!**

 **Allow me to explain what's happening in this crossover. We have the Pandoras (over-sexualized beauties with a tendency to eviscerate each other) and we have the Limiters (the red-blooded male meatshields with time stopping capabilities). For this, I shall bring in a new type of warrior that believe themselves superior to the Pandoras and the Limiters. They are cybernetic super soldiers known simply by their codename: Gundam.**

 **The first Gundam introduced will be one of my own personal machines: The Origin. Other Gundams will be featured in flashbacks or even have an appearance during a mission. And like the Origin, they will be OCs.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs, Gundam or Freezing. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **The Limitless Origin**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Thy Name Is Gundam

* * *

 **(? POV)**

* * *

I awoke to a burning sensation on my skin. It was itchy. I wanted to scratch it, but my fingernails were nonexistent. My whole body ached as if it had been asleep for days.

My brain felt as if tons of information was being poured inside, like molten lava slowing burning its way through my skull.

I wanted to gulp, but I had no throat. I wanted to open my mouth, but felt no lips on my face.

What is this? What's happening to me? Why do I feel so… heavy?

"Ah. I see you've awoken." A voice reached my ears.

Slowly, I turned my head in the direction of the voice and found myself staring into the face of a rather lovely young woman with black hair that reached down her back with scarlet red eyes staring back into my own. She wore something that I could safely assume to be an outfit akin to a scientist or a doctor. Her purple-painted lips smiled warmly at me. I felt… happy for some reason.

"I'm glad. I've waited so long for you to awaken. Do you know who you are?"

Since I had no form of speech as of the moment, I could only shake my head in response. The mystery woman's gaze looked sad for a moment before they brightened.

"That's okay. It is perfectly normal for someone like you. Allow me to show you." The woman held up a touch pad then pressed something on it. A second later, a large body mirror appeared in front me and…

…

What the hell!?

I stared in either shock or horror at the body of a humanoid robot with white armor that had red/gold accents on each piece of the armor save for the dark grey hands and grey plating on the elbows. The head seemed more like a helmet with an elf-like or avian appearance with a pair of yellow eyes, a red chin, and a white two slit mask that seemed to cover the mouth. On the back were a pair of 'wings' that seemed more like thrusters for a propulsion system. The more defining piece of symbolism are the golden horn antenna on the forehead.

"I know you must be scared, but please understand that I had no other choice." The woman apologized.

I looked at her, silently conveying my message. _What did you do to me?_

"If you're wondering what I've done, I've simply given you a better body." She explained. "What you are now is the culmination of cybernetics and bioengineering. I've transformed you into the world's first ever mechanical super soldier."

I could only incline my head in confusion. What was she talking about?

"You see, our world is plagued with many evils. Some of which are the results of mankind's foolishness." The woman said. "As a result, we tend to take things for granted or desire to play God for reasons I've yet to explain."

She made it sound as if I were the former.

"Ah, I don't believe I introduced myself." The woman smiled brightly at me. "My name is Saeko Kojima, and I suppose you could say that I'm your… mother or creator, in a sense."

Saeko… Kojima…

A brief scan of her biography and a network update on her information entered my vision.

A Japanese cybernetic bio-engineer that worked for a robotics company called EDEN. Graduated college at the young age of seventeen, earned several degrees in biology, cybernetics, robotics, and paleontology, and won the Nobel Prize for Greatest Bio-Cybernetics Research. And is apparently single as well, despite her many suitors and stalkers.

"Strange…" A synthetic voice spoke.

Huh? Did I just talk? Amazing! My neural uplink seems to be feeding me more information faster than I could think.

Saeko seemed surprised as well. "Oh my! You can talk?!"

"It would appear so, Saeko Kojima." I replied stiffly.

"Incredible! Your discovery to speak shouldn't be able to function in under a week, yet you've managed to surpass my expectations in only a few minutes!" The red-eyed woman grinned proudly. "Oh, this is the greatest day of my life! My greatest creation has managed to speak his first words!"

So I'm a male, huh? Confusingly enough, I seem to be fine with that. "Doctor Kojima, why am I like this?" I asked with hardly any emotion in my voice.

"I'm sorry, but I can't divulge that information." Saeko answered, forlorned. "For now, let's just say that you had a horrible accident and I was the only one that could save you."

"I see." Came my reply. "Then I must thank you, Doctor Kojima."

The dark-haired beauty looked at me in surprise and sadness?

"My memories are hazy, yet if what you say is true then I must thank you for saving my life."

Saeko shook her head. "I'm flattered. Truly I am. However, I'm under contract with the United Nations."

"Huh?" I looked at her in confusion.

"Despite the fact that I saved your life, I had to get my budget from the UN. So in other words, you belong to them." The Japanese woman looked down upset. "They'll most likely send you off to fight in wars or deal with terrorists."

"If that is to be my fate then so be it." I replied.

"What?!" Saeko looked at me in shock.

"I have no memories. I have no problem being a soldier." Then something came to me. "Though I've yet to know my name in this body."

"Right. This model serial number is ORX-000. Codenamed: Origin." She replied.

"Origin… I like it. Very well, I shall be designated as Origin from now on." I nodded.

"Very well, Origin." Doctor Kojima smiled at me.

* * *

 **[Two Years Later]**

* * *

My life so far had been nothing but battle after battle.

The United Nations had ordered me to slaughter any that dared oppose their peace, or at least, their subsequent foolish proclamation of peace.

Right now I was in the Middle East. My optics watching the rising smoke and the feeble small arms fire that impacted against my armor.

These foolish humans kept on crying out in Arabic, something my translator easily understood. Calling me a 'devil', an 'infidel', or an 'affront to Allah'.

Fools. The lot of them. There's no such thing as God. They just take some false deity's name in vain by resorting to terrorism and murder.

So like all terrorists, the UN sent me in to exterminate them and anyone that supports them.

An RPG was fired at me, but I utilized my shield and smacked the explosive into the path of a terrorist foxhole. Their dying screams filled me with a sense of glee.

The heavy machine gun I held in my right hand barked loudly as the .50 caliber rounds cleaved through their flesh like tissue paper. Splatters of gore and red liquid painted the dusty roads in crimson.

These mad dogs could never defeat something like me. I was a demon. A monster. A Gundam.

A pinnacle of flesh and machine that was beyond their meager mortal lives. Doctor Saeko Kojima spared no expense in gifting me and those like me with the best equipment to eliminate all opposition.

The first time I ever killed a man, I had done so with my bare servos. It had been so easy. I was on an assignment to assassinate a known Cartel boss in Cuba. It was night. All of the guards were outside. They had no idea that I had already come from the sky and silently entered the Cartel boss's bedroom. I still remembered the sight. He was in the middle of sexual intercourse with a local girl from a brothel. He never knew what hit him until my fingers wrapped around his fleshy throat then snapped it in two with but a flick of my wrist. Naturally, the girl screamed when she saw me and because of that, the guards were alarmed. So I had no choice but to kill her as well by snapping her neck the same way I did her lover. My mission parameters had been _quite_ specific: No witnesses. That night, the locals called it 'El Diablo's Return'. When I returned for maintenance from Dr. Kojima, I was covered head to toe in the blood of humans.

And that's all I've ever done. Killed enemies of peace and returned back until I was needed once more. A never-ending cycle of bloodshed and death.

The enemy stronghold was dead ahead. The terrorist cell was said to have a bombing factory based on the intel gathered from satellites. For that, I needed to use one of my bunker buster missiles to take out the stronghold. Dropping my HMG, I reached into my shield and took out a hand-sized rocket. The front surface of my shield opened, revealing a sort of projectile launcher. Placing the rocket on the launcher, I took aim, ignoring the repeating small arms fire from the remaining terrorists.

"Target locked." A cursor flashed red in my line of sight. "Fire!" Releasing the mental trigger, I fired the bunker buster missile at the stronghold. In exactly three seconds, the hand-held explosive made contact with the structure and exploded with enough force to mimic a small atomic bomb.

With their base destroyed, the remaining terrorists emerged from their hiding places with their hands raised in surrender and their weapons dropped to the ground.

" _Report, Gundam."_ My handler spoke through my built-in comm.

"Enemy stronghold eliminated. Remaining hostiles are surrendering. Requesting new orders." Came my reply.

" _Exterminate the survivors. We're sending a message."_

No surprise there. Anyone caught promoting violence against the populace that desired peace deserved nothing but death.

Recovering my machine gun, I checked the last of my ammo. Over two hundred rounds left in the clip. My optics landed on the cowering terrorists. Just like any mortal that met the coming of the Reaper, they started begging for me to spare them. The fools should've asked themselves if they deserved mercy for the countless atrocities they committed. The people they've either killed or raped, the families they've torn apart, and the chaos they've wrought.

No, there is no such thing as mercy for animals like them. To me, they were no longer human. Just a pack of weasels that deserved a painful end to their existence.

I took aim at the cowards, who tried to flee for their lives when they realized I wasn't going to spare them. Without a millisecond of hesitance, I pulled the trigger… and they burst into bits of flesh and gore like blood-filled balloons.

I made sure to do a routine check around the perimeter. Skulking for any survivors amongst the corpses and eliminated them with a simple bone-crushing stomp.

After making sure that all of the terrorists were dead, I marched out of the building I was currently in and radioed my superiors. "This is Origin. All hostiles have been terminated."

" _Excellent work, Gundam. Return to base for debriefing and maintenance. We'll deliver a press conference for this so that any terror cell out there knows they cannot get in the way of peace."_

"Copy, Command." I replied, taking one last look at my handiwork.

I noticed that amongst the bodies of the men were a few women and children. Probably the families of the terrorists or maybe sympathisers.

"Peace…" I spoke the word as if it were foul. "There's no such thing as peace."

That day, I looked back on it as some of the more _simpler_ times. I never would've expected that me and my brethren would be facing off against a foe that would be beyond the understanding of humanity.

...Especially when they desired our destruction.

* * *

 **[Four Years Later]**

* * *

It happened faster than anyone could believe. An alien entity from another dimension known as the Nova attacked Earth in the year 2012, which would become what is known as the 1st Nova Clash.

These invaders couldn't be defeated by conventional weapons due to a phenomenon called Freezing, which seemed to halt the movements of all living things that _weren't_ Nova. This led to the development of the Pandora, female super warriors being the only viable defense to combat them. However, during the time of the 6th Nova Clash, the United Nations decided that creation of new super soldiers would be needed to combat this threat. The development would soon be designated as Project: MOBILE SUIT.

Which has led to _our_ creation. The creation of the strongest biomechanical warriors in all of history: Gundam. However, due to how expensive it is to fashion just _one_ Gundam, the United Nations could only create a select number each year.

During the 7th Nova Clash, just one Gundam was able to turn the tide of a losing battle and slaughtered all of the attacking Nova. I know what you're thinking, but I wasn't the one who did it.

No, it was a Gundam that would be nicknamed as the 'Azure Dragon'. Even the Pandora that were assigned to fight at the time could hardly believe that one mechanical warrior could do so much damage.

This has led to a rivalry between the Pandoras of Chevalier and the Gundams of the UN. A few Pandora even tried to instigate a fight between my brethren, but they failed… badly.

However, it was the 8th Nova Clash that would forever change the views of _all_ mankind on the production and usage of Gundams...

I remembered it clearly.

We were facing off against what would soon be designated as a Type-S Nova, an advanced type of invader that replaced the inferior Type-F. They were massive, easily standing up to a ten-story building. They were equipped with a large arsenal of massive flexible blade-like whip-arms and a powerful Freezing technique. One of them alone could pose a problem for a regiment of Pandora or even a single Gundam.

Which is why I was part of a team of three Gundams.

We had arrived first from the air, dropping to the earth with nary a flinch.

Four of those Type-S Novas had been reported to have appeared in Alaska so they sent three of their most efficient Gundams to deal with it before the Pandora got a chance to interfere.

I was equipped with a prototype beam rifle in one hand, a hyper beam javelin mounted on my back, a shield with a built-in beam gatling gun, and a set of beam sabers hidden in my shoulders.

My teammates were the long-range specialist, Dynames and the aerial combat specialist, Zeta. Both of them were equipped with beam weaponry and beam sabers, but Dynames held a few high-impact missiles within his skirt armor while Zeta had a few tricks of his own to keep the enemy on guard.

" _All units: You are free to commence extermination of the Nova. Do it before Chevalier gets here and takes the glory."_ The mission operator's voice echoed in my com-link.

"Affirmative." I replied then turned to look at Dynames. "Go set up for long-range fire. You see the bastards then you hit them with everything you got."

"Roger." The green-white Gundam nodded, taking his beam sniper rifle and marching off to find a perfect spot for sniping.

"Zeta, go high and hit them where it hurts. Keep them off balance." I gestured to the skies while staring into the green optics of the transformable Gundam.

"You got it." Zeta nodded, leaping into the air and placing his rifle on his back as he transformed into his famed 'Waverider Mode' and took off into the sky, attacking the Type-S Novas with rapid beam fire.

I activated the verniers on my back, accelerating towards the invaders while blasting them with my beam rifle. A few of my shots struck one on their blue and white hide, leaving burn marks.

The Nova tried to unleash their Freezing techniques, but our armor had been grafted with Anti-Freezing material, which prevented the aliens from halting a Gundam's movement.

"Dynames, link up with my HUD and prepare to fire on my signal!" I said to the sniper of my team.

" _Roger, uplinking with your HUD now."_ I heard his reply as I took cover behind a tree as the blistering snowstorm swirled all around us. For a human sniper, this would be impossible, but Dynames was a Gundam. He had _none_ of those human weaknesses.

My vision shimmered into a crystalline blue, signaling that the uplink was complete and Dynames was looking through my eyes right now. I poked my head from out of my cover, staring at the approaching Nova as Zeta continued to pester the invaders with aerial performance and hit-and-run tactics.

"Dynames, give me your HUD's perspective." I ordered the sniper.

From an outsider's point of view, my left optic suddenly flared blue instead of yellow. From my perspective, I was looking out from my left optic through Dynames's own.

It would seem he was off by two meters. "Adjust aim with these coordinates: Zero, Two, Eight, Niner."

Dynames adjusted his aim as his V-fin antenna lowered itself down over his eyes, allowing me to see through his 'Sniper Eye'.

"Fire in three… two… one…" I tightened my grip on my beam rifle then burst from my cover. "Fire!"

A split second later, a long pinkish energy round came from the distance and struck the head of the Nova I had shot, vaporizing it from existence as it fell to the ground in a heap.

I cut my link with Dynames. "Good shot, sniper."

" _There's nothing I can't hit, Origin."_ The green Gundam replied with a small chuckle.

" _Hey! I'm having a little trouble! These bitches are trying to whip me! Literally!"_ Zeta shouted in my 'ear'.

I was already on the move, attacking the second Nova in my sight with my rifle by firing a charged shot that left a smoldering hole in its shoulder. The alien turned to face me, but I had already taken to the air, holstering my beam rifle and bringing out a beam saber. The glowing blue blade shined in the darkness of the snowstorm like a beacon of hope for humanity and an omen of destruction for the Nova.

A roar escaped my nonexistent throat when I slashed my saber down, cutting deeply into the Type-S's body. A spurt of its blood landed on my white armor, mixing with the red accents on it. It released a cry of pain then tried to hit me with one of its blade-like whips. I brought up my shield to defend. The force from the Nova would've sent a Pandora flying, but a Gundam was heavier and tougher to boot. I stood my ground then lunged at the beast, thrusting my beam saber right into its emotionless face.

The corpse landed on its back as I stood victoriously over it. "Heh, these things are getting weaker and weaker every Clash." I stated. Cockiness got someone killed in battle, but at the time, us Gundams believed ourselves to be invincible.

" _Uh, guys. Those other two Nova? They aren't those unknown Types."_ Zeta reported over the com.

"Repeat that last transmission?" I asked.

" _I said, the other Novas aren't the unknown Types. They look to be Type-Rs. Yep, those are definitely Type-Rs."_ The transforming Gundam replied.

" _Intel got their report wrong."_ Dynames remarked over the radio.

"It doesn't matter. Our mission is still the same. Elimination of the Nova." I interjected.

I heard Zeta sigh. _"Yeah, yeah, but these guys just aren't- AGHHHH!"_ The Gundam suddenly cried out in agony.

"Zeta!" I tried to get a read on my comrade's lifesigns, but all I received were flat signals. "Dynames, Zeta's not on my readings. Do you have anything?"

" _Nothing. I didn't even see what took him out."_ The sniper reported.

"Keep a sharp eye out! There has to be more than what the reports say." I informed the green-white mech.

" _Roger, I'll do my- AHHH!"_ Dynames cried out in pain.

"Dynames!" I looked back at the position of my comrade and activated my infrared optics. In seconds, everything took on a shade of navy blue while a general heat source appeared in my view. I could make out Dynames being lifted lifelessly in the air with an obstruction in his chest. Behind him, I could see something that looked similar to the unknown Nova Type that I had previously slain. In a split second, Dynames's body was torn in half and thrown from two different sides.

If I had a heart, it would've stopped. Two of my Gundam brothers had been slain by the Nova. Slain by the invaders that we had been designed to destroy.

All I felt then… was rage.

Before I realized it, I was already charging at the murderer of Dynames. My beam rifle sang, hitting the hide of the invader as it backpedaled from the energy shots. Firing my thrusters, I holstered my rifle and pulled off my hyper beam lance, igniting the axe-like halberd weapon as I swung down with both hands, cleaving through the Nova in a brutal fashion. The two halves fell in a bloody heap.

I glanced over to the corpse of Dynames. Despite what many believe, we still possessed some organs that humans needed to function, but they were synthetic that was pumped with red 'blood'. And I was staring down at the former sniper's entrails, which had painted the once pure white snow crimson in synthetic fluids.

As customary for all Gundam units, we were given specific orders to prioritize the recover or destruction of Mobile Suit technology. Absolutely no piece was to be left over for unauthorized personnel.

I reached into my skirt armor and took out a neuron void grenade. This would ensure the complete annihilation of the armor and the corpse. I grabbed hold of the lifeless legs and dragged it over to the sniper's corpse, placing it on top then setting the timer on the grenade for ten seconds. Activating the explosive, I place it next to my fallen brother's corpse and quickly descended from the hill to search for Zeta's body while eliminating the Nova.

A small sphere of anti-matter erupted from the explosive, consuming the body of Dynames and a chunk of the cliff.

When I landed on the ground, I noticed the Nova were beginning to advance upon me. The Type-Rs and the unknown that would be designated as Type-S in the future looked eager to tear me limb from limb.

"Alright…" I spoke to myself. My servos tightened around the shaft of my lance as I got into a combat stance while glaring at the dimensional invaders. "If you fuckers want a piece of me… I'll make you work for it!" My optics flared brightly as I charged at the aliens with a roar filled with nothing but rage and hatred.

* * *

 **[A Few Hours Later]**

* * *

My main cameras came back online. The fighting against the Nova seemed to have gone on for an eternity for me. A quick systems check informed me that my body was heavily damaged. My right arm was missing, the fingers on my left hand were broken or shattered, my 'wing' thrusters were torn off, my chassis was layered with scratches and dents, my weapons were broken into pieces, and my legs were mangled. I had trouble seeing out of my left eye. The camera must've been damaged.

I had lost track of how many Nova I killed. I think they were all the Type-Rs. I don't remember all that well. The Type-S had managed to get one last hit on me after I had driven my beam saber into its chest.

My last neuron void grenade had been used to vaporise two of the Type-Rs when I came across Zeta's body, which had been torn apart in a grisly fashion. The corpse had been consumed in the blast, completing that objective.

I shook my head and pushed my broken body back up as best as I could. I had to keep fighting. Surrender was not an option for a Gundam.

My Vulcans still seemed to be functional. At the very least, I could kill the Type-S before it could get-

"Please stay down." The voice of a female reached my audio receptors.

I turned to my right and found myself looking at a beautiful young woman with amber coloured eyes and back-length dark blue hair with the sides tied to her back. She wore a blue and white frilly uniform that had an opening at the chest that revealed a generous amount of her cleavage. She held a large, oddly shaped sword in her hands that I instantly recognized as a Volt Weapon.

This was one of the Pandora, the human female rivals of the Gundams. Just the very sight of her made my synthetic blood boil. What right did she have for telling him to stay down!

"I will never listen to the words of a Pandora." I growled, forcing myself to stand and take into account that the battlefield contained bodies of other Pandora. I didn't know whether to scoff at them disdainfully or feel sorry for them. "I am a Gundam! I will not allow the Nova to persist any longer!"

The blue-haired Pandora looked at me with her amber eyes. For some reason, I felt my synthetic heart stop beating. They were filled with a sort of solemn sadness I'd only see in those that have accepted their fate to die. Was this… was this girl doing to sacrifice herself?

"Please… enough blood has been shed from both of our forces." She said to me. "Rest now. You've done your best."

"I can't! I have to-" I tried to speak up but she cut me off.

"Why do you persist in fighting for humanity?"

"What kind of question is that?! I'm doing it because-"

"Because of orders." She cut me off. "I know all about the Gundams. In a way, you're just like us Pandora. Despite our differences, we fight against the Nova, protect humanity, and die all the same. But I question why I protect humans… when I never fully understood why I did so."

I was stunned speechless. Here was this Pandora, this girl, speaking as if she wasn't human in the first place. It was almost like I was talking to a machine. A machine that only… knew how to fight...

Just like me...

"But then I realized that the reason I fight the Nova…" The girl continued. "Is because I have someone precious to protect. My dear younger brother… I will do anything to make sure he's safe and lives the life that he desires. That's what I will do. That's why I will sacrifice myself to end this threat once and for all."

"Pandora…" I spoke neutrally. For the first time, I was amazed by this woman. This selfless human female that fought with all her being to protect one person: her brother. "What is your name?" I asked softly.

She looked at me. The wind brushing her dark blue hair as her amber eyes gazed into my yellow optics as a smile appeared on her beautiful face. "My name is Kazuha Aoi."

Aoi… she must be related to Gengo Aoi then. The man who helped lead to the creation of the Pandora, the Stigma, and the Void Weapons.

"What is your name?" Kazuha asked me.

"I am Origin. A Gundam created to serve and protect mankind." I answered.

"Origin…" She tasted the name then nodded. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Origin-san. If our paths had crossed before all of this then I'm sure we would've been friends."

I said nothing in return. My energy cells were nearly depleted. In a few moments, I would deactivate until a recovery team found my body.

"Please, if given the chance… could you deliver a message for my brother?" Kazuha asked of me.

I nodded as I fell to one knee. My optics were slowly going dark as I felt her hand on my 'face'. I had never felt anything that never mattered to me, but her palm felt so… warm. I wanted it to last for as long as possible.

I felt warm air brush against my left audio receptor. I could discern it to be Kazuha's breath. "Please tell Kazuya that I…"

Whatever she said next, I couldn't hear for the last of my energy had been depleted and I fell into my sleep mode.

* * *

 **[United Nations MS Facility]**

* * *

When I had awoken from my slumber, it had been two days since the 8th Nova Clash. My superiors had already received all of the mission data from my memory banks. Dynames and Zeta had been listed as KIA while I was undergoing maintenance to refit my body frame with replacement parts.

An emissary from Chevalier came to me to inform me that the remaining Pandora at the sight of the battle recovered my remains and transported them back to UN Headquarters. I had asked what happened to the Pandora known as Kazuha Aoi. To my great regret, they informed me that she sacrificed herself to finish off the crippled Type-S that I had fought.

My repairs took a total of two weeks. Armor had been refashioned, paint reapplied, and servos readjusted. I laid there in my berth, waiting for the next mission. For any mission. However, the image of Kazuha's smile never left my mind.

"I see you've been through a hell of a time, Origin." A familiar voice reached my ears.

My optic cameras came online as I stared into the familiar crimson gaze of Saeko Kojima.

"Doctor." I greeted with a nod.

Saeko giggled. "We've known each other for a long time, Origin. You can call me by my first name."

"I prefer to keep things formal." Came my blunt reply.

She pouted like a child that was told they weren't getting their favorite toy. "Mou, why do you have to be such a stiff?"

"I don't understand what you mean." I said in confusion.

Saeko sighed, folding her arms under her impressive bust. "Honestly, I wish you would take into consideration of my feelings."

"I was busy." Came my weak statement.

"You're not busy enough for friends, Origin." She pointed out with a grin.

"True." I nodded in agreement. "Though I hardly believe this is a mere visit. What's your business here?"

Saeko frowned. "Well, I've got some good news and some bad news."

"Well, better get this out of the way. What's the bad news?" I inquired.

"The bad news is that with the recent deaths of Dynames and Zeta, the UN has decided to cut funding for Gundam production. And we've also been forced to transfer all available units to militaries across the planet." Saeko explained.

If I had a mouth, I would be frowning in disappointment. I knew the real reason why the UN did this. With my team's failure to eliminate the entirety of the Nova during the 8th Clash and the expensive toll that came at the price of my brothers' deaths, couple that with Chevalier's Pandora being the ones that ended the Nova and the embarrassment that came with my recovery at their hands, I was deemed a defective Gundam.

"And the good news?" I asked.

"You're being assigned to Chevalier." She smiled at me.

"That's not good news. That's even worse." I said dryly.

"Oh relax. What's the worst that can happen?" Saeko said with a cheeky grin.

For some reason, I thought she had just jinxed me. "When do I leave?"

"You leave for West Genetics in a few years. But while you're waiting, I'll be upgrading those armor packs for your specified model series." The doctor explained.

I nodded. "Very well. For now, I shall enter sleep mode until the designated time date has arrived."

"Good. You'll need all the rest you can get." My creator said to me.

"Thank you, Doctor Kojima." I nodded, activating my sleep mode as my optics went offline.

Just before I drifted into a dreamless slumber, I felt something touch my mask and words whisper into my audio receptor. "Sweet dreams… my beloved…"

* * *

 **A/N: That's the end of the first chapter. After reading a few fanfictions on Freezing, I decided to do a little crossover of my own with this.**

 **If you have suggestions on how I should proceed with the story then I'm open to hear it.**

 **Origin will receive armor upgrades. Each of them designated for a specific style of combat. You're free to bring up your own ideas for an armor upgrade.**

 **Other Gundams are OCs. If you have a preference on what you want to see, tell me and I shall try to make it happen.**

 **In which case, next chapter the Gundam is sent to West Genetics and meets a few of the characters there. What will his reaction be when he discovers the crazy life of Limiters and Pandoras?**

 **Review and comment. If you hate it, love it, or don't know about it, just know that you read it.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter to Limitless Origin. So far so good, am I right?**

 ***Cricket chirps***

 **Hm, tough crowd. Well, that's fine. No need for a quick response all that soon. Let's get on with Origin's tor- I mean, introduction to West Genetics, shall we?**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs, Gundam or Freezing. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **The Limitless Origin**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:** A Devil Amongst Mortals

* * *

 **[Several Years Later]**

In a darkened section of the former home of the Gundam super soldiers, one berth still contained the last of the slumbering mechanical warriors.

In seconds, a pair of yellow eyes shined in the darkness. Their illuminating glare foretelling the awakening of a legendary demon.

A light from a console fed data into the Gundam that rested in the berth.

* * *

 **[Origin's POV]**

My HUD came up online as I exit sleep mode. Information flowed through my processor at the speed of light.

I had expected to see Saeko waiting for me, but nothing seemed to be alive right now. However, I did find a message in the data coursing through my memory banks.

 _Origin, if you are reading this then the time for your awakening has arrived. Coordinates have been sent to your GPS for West Genetics. I hope you get along with all of the kids there. Some of them tend to be a bit spoiled. Your armor pack upgrades have been downloaded into your combat processor. Whenever you have need of them, simply send a command code and it will activate. Be careful._

 _Saeko Kojima._

So she prepared me just in case. How thoughtful of her.

Well, can't just lay around on my back all day. It's time for me to get up and start moving.

Step by step, I moved my joints and servos to remove any form of stiffness in the metal. Can't be too sure if a part was dislodged or missing.

No problems. Good.

I stepped off the berth and stood in place. Excellent, the movement is still functional.

Now all I have to do is get in touch with a superior officer that can direct me to the proper procedure to enter West Genetics.

 **Armor Pack Upgrades Available: 5**

That's new. Seems the good doctor managed to get five of them done. I did a quick check on what they are.

 _Strider Armor_

 _Panzer Armor_

 _Jaeger Armor_

 _Boxer Armor_

 _Zero Armor_

Hmm, interesting choice of names. I was almost tempted to experiment on what to use… Almost.

Ignoring the temptation of new armor and weapons, I scoured the abandoned facility that had once been the home of my brothers and sisters.

I discovered abandoned pieces of equipment that were unsuitable for my particular Gundam model. So I cast them away. I had no need for them anyway.

Instead, I forced open the doors to reveal a bright light that forced my optics to polarize.

Once the light had adjusted, I found myself outside of the Gundam HQ. A brief check of the calendar gave me some insight that it was a few years since my slumber.

I wonder what happened to the rest of my siblings...

I shook my head. I can't worry about that right now. We're always connected in one form or another.

My optics flared as the 'wing' thrusters on my back burned, pushing me upwards into the sky and in the direction of the one place a Gundam would never go to...

...West Genetics. A school for Pandora.

* * *

 **[West Genetics, Japan]**

My impromptu landing caused quite an uproar.

When I had arrived by dropping from the sky, the entrance to the heavily western European inspired academy was guarded by several uniformed Pandoras, who all stared at me in both surprise and disgust.

I noticed a few males dressed in uniforms similar to the Pandora, but more modest. Ah, these must be those so-called 'Limiters' that I've been hearing about. Expendable meatshields that keep the Pandora from being affected by the Freezing field of a Nova.

"What the hell are _you_ doing here, Gundam?" One of the Pandora demanded.

I only gave them silence. I was about to pass by the guards until one of them held up a lance-type Volt Weapon that stopped me.

"West Genetics doesn't need some mechanical freak in our academy." The Pandora wielding it spat with venom.

A surge of anger rose in my core. It wasn't the first time that my brethren and I had been insulted by these self-centered human children.

"Beat it, freak!" Another Pandora shouted.

"Yeah! Go away!" A third yelled.

"Go back with the rest of the scrap metal!"

Scrap… metal...

"Now I'm mad," I spoke for the first time since my arrival (and awakening).

* * *

 **(3rd POV)**

Yu-Mi Kim, a Korean instructor of West Genetics and a former member of the _Numbers_ , sighed as she signed off on a few more transcripts of recent injuries caused by quarreling Pandoras for some of the most obscure and idiotic reasons. The primary being the selection of Limiters.

"I seriously need a drink after all this…" She said to herself, standing up from her office desk and checking herself in the mirror. Even after the whole fiasco with the 8th Nova Clash, she still looked good in her early twenties. Though the buxom figure and large breasts she possessed could be considered a blessing or a curse. Yu-Mi couldn't remember the last time she had received quite a few love letters from some of the Limiters in the academy. Her brown hair cut short did little to hide her good looks.

Admittedly, she liked how her body looked. Though she did not like how sensitive her… _assets_ tended to be.

A knock on her door distracted her. "Who is it?" Yu-Mi asked.

"It's your best friend~" Came the German-accented, level-headed voice of Elize Schmitz, the doctor stationed at West Genetics and a former member of the _Numbers_ unit.

"Go away, you pervert." The Korean woman frowned.

"But I came to tell you that the _special guest_ has arrived," Elize spoke through the door.

Yu-Mi stopped herself from grabbing the stapler to chug at the German woman, who would no doubt burst through the door, pounce her, and grope her breasts again. However, when Elize mentioned the 'special guest', the Korean froze. "Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Well, where is he right now?" Yu-Mi asked.

She heard Elize giggle. "Oh, he's outside the entrance… picking fights."

Now she _really_ needed a drink...

* * *

 **[Meanwhile…]**

* * *

 **(Origin's POV)**

If there was ever a description of how I was feeling at the moment, it would be… exhilarated.

One of the Pandora tried to force me from the entrance, but it only resulted in them getting a busted jaw, courtesy of my fist. No doubt she wouldn't be eating straight for a few days.

The one with the lance tried to skewer me, but the Volt Weapon only scratched my armor with hardly any effect. She looked absolutely stupefied… until I knocked her out with a chop to the back of her neck. Had to pull my strength back just enough to make sure I didn't snap her vertebra.

A third Pandora tried to pounce on me from behind and choke me out. Apparently, she didn't know that Gundams didn't require the oxygen to function. So to remind her of that little flaw, I willingly fell on my back, allowing several tons of metal to knock the air right out of her. My audio receptors picked up a faint sound of something cracking, most likely her ribs.

The last Pandora that thought they could beat me, didn't even last two seconds. She foolishly charged at me, but I grabbed the back of her head then slammed her face-first into the asphalt.

With my current adversaries dealt with, I dusted off my servos while leveling an emotionless glare at all those present, be they Pandora or Limiter. "Anyone else?" I asked with a hint of loathing.

None took to my challenge. Good, they knew they could never defeat something like me. After all, when it comes to combat, Gundams were masters. It didn't matter who we fought, we killed them easily as any other target.

"My, oh my, you seem to have caused quite a ruckus, Mr. Origin." A friendly feminine voice spoke from behind me in a German accent.

Turning on my heel, I was met with two women: a buxom Korean and a green-haired German. Old files from former Pandora units came up on my HUD. The Korean woman was Yu-Mi Kim and the German was Elize Schmitz. Records show that they were former teammates of the deceased Pandora that saved my life by giving up her own, Kazuha Aoi.

"In my defense, they started it." Came my excuse.

"Unsurprising." Yu-Mi rolled her eyes then glanced down at the unconscious Pandoras. "I'll see to it that the headmistress gives them proper punishments for starting fights outside of school."

"In the meantime, please follow me. I need to run some examinations on you." Elize said to me.

Naturally, I was apprehensive of someone that I didn't trust to handle Mobile Suit technology. "I refuse."

"Sorry, but you've got to follow the rules here. So come on. Unless you _want_ to cause trouble for Chevalier on the first day?" The German remarked with a sly grin.

I had a nagging feeling that I was gonna dislike this human… _a lot_.

* * *

 **[Later…]**

I stood outside of the headmistress's office. Medical personnel had gathered the four Pandora that I effortlessly defeated and took them to the infirmary.

Elize led me past the many prying eyes of Pandoras and Limiters. Their gazes alone made me feel… uncomfortable. Then she had me wait outside while she informed the headmistress of my arrival and possibly, the little scuffle outside.

I took the time to admire the architecture of the interior. Everything looked like it mimicked a European-styled academy that seemed to be suited for only girls until the introduction of the male populace.

Though it seemed to do little since the female populace heavily outnumbered the males and I had yet to see someone, besides Yu-Mi and Elize, who looked over the age of twenty. I also noticed that all of the Pandora wore dresses with alarmingly short skirts and varying accessories depending on the person. I never really understood much about females, but their odd choices in attire confused me to no end.

That wasn't to say that I voiced it aloud. No, I kept my comments to myself since anything I would say might entice another scuffle that I do not wish to have again. The last idiotic bunch nearly got themselves killed just by calling me names.

This was taking too long. Patience was never my best virtue. I preferred to get things down before they either escalated or wasted my time.

I grabbed hold of the doorknob and pushed my way in, my imitating appearance setting off both the German woman and the headmistress, who seemed to be dressed in robes similar to a nun.

The headmistress gave me a disapproving glare. "I see that the UN doesn't teach its soldiers any manners."

"Apologies," I said, not really meaning it. "I got bored."

"Men…" She rolled her eyes.

"So why am I here?" I asked out of the blue, getting the attention of the two women.

Elize decided to explain. "After the Gundam Force had been disbanded in the aftermath of the 8th Nova Clash, many countries within the UN called their functionality into question. So they had no choice but to send many of their operatives to the various militaries around the world."

So all of my Gundam brothers and sisters are far from my reach… So much for asking for help...

"Then Chevalier receives a request from Saeko Kojima herself. She asked us, specifically, to take in her most prized Gundam…" The headmistress gestured to me. "You."

"I figured as much…" I mutter to myself. "And what reason did she have for that?"

"Truthfully, we don't know. She only asked for us to take you in." Elize answered.

The headmistress folded her hands together. "You understand this is a military facility, correct?"

"Begging your pardon, madam, but I disagree." Came my remark.

She gave me a flat look, "Care to explain?"

"From my point of view, there seems to be a great rise of Pandora and a lack of Limiters. The gender ratio is rather… problematic. And from what I've read, Limiters aren't deemed important enough if they were killed in battle, not like the Pandoras, who seem to be more favored than their male counterparts." My explantation was blunt and honest. "In all honesty, Gundams, while expensive to build, are _far_ superior to the Pandora. No offense."

"And yet, it wasn't the Pandora or our organization that got disbanded." Elize pointed out with a sly smirk. "Nor are we the ones that fell in battle during the 8th Clash."

I leveled a glowing glare at the German. "And yet, we only lost two while the Pandora lost quite a number of their own. Chevalier only gained the favor of the world through my brothers' sacrifice and my efforts to fight. Kazuha Aoi, the so-called 'Hero of the 8th Nova Clash' only won because I wounded the last Type-S and slaughtered the rest. If only two of your Pandoras survived an encounter against it while the rest perished then I'm seriously questioning the functionality of your soldiers."

"If you question how of Pandoras perform as well as our Limiters then perhaps you'd like to prove it?" The headmistress offered.

If I had eyebrows then one of them would be raised in interest. "Go on…"

"I propose a battle simulation against some of our Pandoras. Do you have any requirements?" She asked me with this peculiar twinkle in her eyes.

"Give me your best fighters. I mean it." I stated.

"Of course," She leaned over the desk, flicking a hand at me. "Shoo, shoo, you're dismissed."

With a nod, I stepped out of the office and studying the internet packet that detailed a number of rules, regulations, and profiles of certain notable students. I still had no idea why Saeko brought me to this place, but it was better than being either dismantled or left to rust in my berth.

Despite the map of the campus I had downloaded into my memory circuits, I felt the need to go to the roof. Probably to clear my head or maybe just to watch the clouds in the sky.

My optics landed on a flight of stairs and walked up to a metal door with 'Roof' printed next to it in several different languages. My audio receptors picked up several voices through the door from men and a woman. At first, I believed it to be one of those _illicit_ situations that most young adults do when alone, but I had no idea why I was so… nervous? Was I nervous?

No, rather I was apprehensive that I'd be caught up in events that would either be fundamental or really stupid...

Fuck it. I've got nothing better to do.

When I opened the door, I came upon a scene I was not prepared for...

A young woman in her late adolescent years, with a fair skin complexion and a buxom figure. She has long blonde hair that runs all the way down to her back with several bangs hanging over her forehead, and sports medium blue eyes. She also wears a blue headband over her hair to keep it in place. She was sprawled face-first on the ground with her clothes torn and her rear-end protruding upwards, exposing her undergarments.

There was another woman and three men pointing strange devices at the blonde as they loomed over her, laughing. I noticed a boy lay on the ground a few feet away from me, struggling against some unseen force. His face was lightly dusted with bruises.

In all honesty, looking at the boy made me want to feel sorry for him, or rather laugh at such a weakling.

"Cut it out…" The boy whimpered. How pathetic. Does he whimper in front of his enemy? That sort of behavior will get anybody killed. "CUT IT OUT RIGHT NOW!" Suddenly, a Freezing field exploded from him and nearly knocked me off my feet. Impossible! All Gundam armor is crafted with Anti-Freezing material. For a runt like him to suddenly unleash this much power… was illogical! One of the three Limiters flew past me, screaming.

Looking away from the obviously powerful Limiter, I caught a sight that would disturb any human being. The blonde woman stood with the heads of the two remaining Limiters in her hands, fingers gouging into their eye sockets like talons and turning their eyeballs into a red gel. They screamed in terrible agony, writhing in her grip. The other Pandora's face paled, unable to move from the runt's Freezing field as she trembled in terror.

This wasn't the first time I witnessed a rogue Pandora killing or maiming those she was tasked to protect. And it wouldn't be the last time I killed one with my bare hands.

I debated if I should step in or not...

The blonde crushed both of the Limiters' skulls with her bare hands then punched the other Pandora directly in the face as a resounding crack of bones reached my 'ears'.

Without hesitation, the buxom blonde leaped on top of her victim brutalizing her further with bone-shattering blows that almost turned the Pandora's face into paste. Five full seconds, the brutality went on. Five full minutes I watched as the inhumanity of this girl savagely brutalizing her fellow Pandora made me rather uncomfortable. Are all Pandora like this? Bloodthirsty beasts just waiting for the wrong buttons to be pushed?

A blade materialized in her grip, raising it over her head and aiming it for the woman's chest.

Without even thinking, I activated my verniers and tackled the blonde right off the near-dead Pandora. I pinned her down with my superior strength. Yellow optics glaring into her wild, blue eyes.

"That's enough!" I ordered. "Stand down now, or else I'll-"

I was unprepared for the Pandora to kick me off of her. Despite my initial surprise, I landed on my feet and reached for my beam saber, but the blonde was already on me, swinging and slashing with her Volt Weapon that forced my to use my forearms to defend myself.

"Veltro?" I heard the runt speak the name of one of my Gundam brethren. The name alone surprised me since news about him was that he was court-martialed and trialed for insubordination and the attempted murders of Chevalier Commander Mark Spencer and Radox Phantomhiem. The name alone made me want to find the idiot and kill him myself. It was because of him that the project had been shut down and my Gundam siblings were sent away.

"How do you…" I was about to say, but this left me wide open for attack as the blonde drove her Volt Weapon right into my left shoulder… and tore it off along with my entire left arm.

It was a good thing I didn't have any pain receivers. Otherwise, that would hurt like a bitch. Still, without both of my arms, my combat functionality was diminished.

The blonde glared at me coldly. Those cold, bloodthirsty eyes stopped my core for a second. Whether with this emotion called 'fear' or with 'excitement', I had no idea. This mortal however dared to challenge me. Me! One of the strongest Gundams in existence! This will not stand.

"I'm giving you one last chance to stand down. After that, I'll be forced to eviscerate you." I warned the blonde until my HUD came up with a file on the girl, revealing her name: Satellizer L. Bridget.

She only snarled at me, holding up her blade, Nova Blood, which had the artificial blood coated on the metal from my wound.

Well, I tried being nice. No more.

I lunged at Satellizer, grabbing my beam saber with my sole remaining arm and slashed at her with the blue energy blade. The Pandora brought up her Volt Weapon, blocking my attack until I used my head, literally, to hit her in the face. The resounding crack of her nose shattering filled me with glee.

She backpedaled and growled like a beast. One that I intend to put down.

Satellizer lunged at me with her enhanced speed, seeking to cut off my head as I brought up my saber to block her Volt Weapon.

"I see. You let your anger do the fighting for you." A 'smirk' appeared on my face. "How utterly pathetic."

This earned me the results I needed. Her attacks became much fiercer, but they were entirely sloppy. So sloppy that I used my agility to dodge the large blade. Her next strike was too wide and I used this chance to slash upward with my saber, knocking the Volt Weapon from out of her hands. I took an unholy pleasure in seeing her shock and fear as I drove my knee directly into her stomach. Her gagging prompted me to realize that I had ruptured one of her internal organs.

"Stop it! Please stop it!" The boy cried out desperately.

"Shut up, kid!" I retorted. "This Pandora willingly tried to kill her own comrades. A monster like her needs to be put down."

"You can't just kill someone like that! Aren't you still the same person, Veltro?!"

"My name isn't Veltro!" I shot back. "It's Origin!"

But as we argued, Satellizer used this chance to cut my chassis with her sword. The blade managed to leave a deep enough cut on my armor, which should be impossible since my body was made of the toughest materials known to man.

That's what made Pandoras all the more dangerous to an unprepared Gundam. However...

I was _far_ from a mere rookie.

"You're strong. I'll give you that." I complimented the blonde. "But I've faced rogue Pandora before. And each one fell before me just like you will."

She said nothing in return. Good. Unlike other Pandora, she doesn't run her mouth during a fight.

However, just before we got back to killing each other, the door to the roof slammed open, revealing two other girls, who I had identified as Chiffon Fairchild, the Student Council President, and Ticy Phenyl, the Vice-President.

"Stop this!" Chiffon shouted, only for her and Ticy to stop dead in their tracks at the grisly sight before them. "How ruthless…"She gasped with a hand over her mouth.

All eyes were on Satellizer, who looked anything but remorseful or ashamed. That blank look in her eyes just… infuriated me for some reason.

"How could you do something so cruel?" Chiffon questioned, sending a closed-eyed glare at the blonde. Said woman didn't even reply or make an excuse. "Drop your weapons and step away from Miyabi this instant! This is a presidential order!"

Satellizer sneered at the infamous 'Smiling Monster', glancing at the bloody form of the Miyabi girl and the runt who stood frozen by shock before she jumped twenty feet into the air and off the roof.

If I could physically show it, I'd display to them a look of displeasure. "You should've let me kill her." Came my response.

"Listen, Gundam-san, this is an academy. I know that Pandoras and your fellow Gundams never got along, but I cannot have students killing each other on campus." Chiffon reprimanded me.

Who does she think she is? I'm not even flesh and blood so her meager rules hold no power over me, but for the sake of Doctor Kojima I will rein in my 'tongue' and not argue about it… for now.

"It's Origin. Gundam Origin." I said firmly, holstering my beam saber in my right shoulder then reached down to pick up my still-twitching left arm from the ground. Artificial blood dripping from both my arm socket and the circuits within the skeletal frame of the limb.

I noticed the sickened expression on Ticy's face. She looked ready to bolt to the nearest restroom to relieve the contents of her stomach. Even the boy started to look sick.

"Yes, we _bleed_ so to speak like the rest of you mortals," I answered their unspoken question.

"Are you… okay?" The Vice-President asked timidly.

"Well, I don't feel pain, but having one arm is rather troublesome. Especially when my fluids are spilled across the earth. I do need it to keep my body moving." I stated firmly, putting my left arm back into place as my repair module poked and prodded it back into place. Once it was situated back in its proper place, I gave it a few motor movements. Good, my servo and my arm are still functioning properly.

"You make it sounds as if you aren't human…" The boy said quietly.

"That's because I'm not. I'm not a human, I'm a devil. That's all I've known and all I'll ever be, Mr…" I trailed, having realized that I never got the kid's name.

It was then that Chiffon finally realized the runt's injuries. "Aoi-kun, are you alright?!" She called out, running to him.

...

...

Did she say… Aoi?

Everything around me was blocked out as I focused solely on the boy. When I realized that I towered over him, my yellow optics glaring down at the beaten boy with an unspoken rage that made me want to tear someone's spine out, particularly _his_.

"U-um, can I help you?" He whimpered.

"Your name is Aoi, correct?" I asked in a tone so cold that hell itself would freeze over from the biting frost.

"Y-yeah, Kazuya Aoi." The now revealed Kazuya nodded while Chiffon stood protectively in front of him.

I sneered or at least tried to. That cursed name. The name that mocked the very creation of my kind. Gengo Aoi had always been against the Gundams and Doctor Kojima, but he had no power over the UN, despite his initial success in creating the Pandoras. When the first Gundam had been forged and led an assault against an African warlord known for terrorizing villagers, not only did the Gundam succeed in the mission, but they did it on their own and without the need for backup. The next shot against the Pandoras came when a Gundam defeated a captured Type-F Nova that had escaped from a Chevalier facility during the aftermath of the 6th Nova Clash. The results were that a single Gundam was more effective against the Nova than a battalion of Pandoras.

It didn't help that Dr. Aoi and Dr. Kojima were always at each other's throats, which led to the rivalry between Pandoras and Gundams. However, after the Mobile Suit Project's disbandment, Gengo pushed for another added soldier to assist the Pandoras. The Limiters, the expendable meatshields that would counter the Freezing field of a Nova with one of their own.

But to see the grandson of my creator's rival and the sister to the Pandora, who stole the glory that my fallen brothers and I deserved, right there before me, made my artificial blood boil.

My servo lashed out, grabbing Kazuya by his collar as I brought him close to my optics. "Your sister stole the victory away from me and my brothers. The Pandoras with her died like cattle against a wounded Type-S, the same one that _I_ wounded with my own servos while my brothers were taken off guard by their numbers. Your family has always hated _my_ kind. So why is it that a runt like you, who'd rather whimper like a cowering pup and cry like a child be at a military facility training weapons of war?"

"I-I…" He stuttered, eyes utterly terrified as he looked into my optics.

With a snarl, I tossed him aside. "I'm almost ashamed to find you even threatening. Your sister looked like a much stronger human than you, a cowering, crying, little child with a tantrum." I turned my back to the runt and the two girls that glared at me, venomously, "You have no right to be a soldier. Kazuha Aoi earned a minuscule of my respect just for standing up to an enemy that slaughter many of her fellow Pandoras without effort. You, on the other hand, are an embarrassment to your family name."

After I had left the runt and the two Pandoras up on the roof, I tried looking for a quiet place to clear my memory unit from exploding because of all the idiocy I've had to deal with today.

The Pandoras I could handle. I've faced them before and I haven't lost yet. No, the source of my anger came in the form of that coward, Kazuya Aoi. The brother to the Hero of the 8th Nova Clash.

Personally, I've got nothing against the Pandoras. They were respectable warriors assigned to protect mankind, but they were just children playing soldier. No, what I despised was the Aoi family for dismissing the presence of all my Gundam brethren. I've never forgotten the look on Gengo Aoi's old face when I and my brothers were introduced to the rest of the world. The look of pure disgust and utter hatred in his eyes when he looked upon us. I wrote it off as him being unable to understand the magnificence that is a Gundam. Though at one point in my few short days of life, I heard a conversation between Gengo and Doctor Kojima. It was an argument about us, my brothers and I. He told her that we were abominations to his so-called perfect Pandoras. Doctor Kojima retorted by saying that all of the Pandoras were a bunch of prissy school girls with fancy weapons while _her_ Gundams were pinnacles of human engineering and the next step in evolution.

The argument continued until Doctor Aoi tried to get physical with Doctor Kojima, forcing me to react faster than most of my Gundam siblings. The old man's hand impacted against my chassis while my yellow optics bore into his mortal gaze, reminding him that he wasn't some god, but a mere man that stood before a demon that dared him to harm its mistress.

After that, everything was fuzzy. I think I punched him or something. Can't quite remember all that well.

A room had been made for something like me. I followed the map on my HUD through the academy, passing by various other Pandoras and Limiters, who looked at me with either awe, disgust, or fear.

I paid them no mind. There wasn't any use for socializing with humans who feared that which they could never understand.

No, all I cared about was getting through my service until I was no longer needed.

Shouldn't be too hard with a monster among mortals...

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the chapter.**

 **In all honesty, I wanted to make it longer, but I'm not gonna wait any longer.**

 **Two people petitioned OCs and I'll have to find a way to get them in. Oh, as for Origin's antagonistic behavior towards the Aoi family? Well, now you know.**

 **Review and comment at your leisure. Love it, hate it, but just know that you've read.**

 **And to Doom Marine 54, you're an even bigger idiot than I realized. Nobody on this website uses actual names and no mentioned author would use a guest review to leave a troll remark. Step up your game, punk. Your embarrassing yourself.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	3. Chapter 3

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter to Limitless Origin. Don't care if you read it or not, it's just a hobby anyway.**

 **We've seen the little fight between Origin and Satellizer. Now we get on to a more…** _ **vicious**_ **fight.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs, Gundam or Freezing. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **The Limitless Origin**

* * *

 **Chapter 3:** First Blood of the Strider

* * *

 **[West Genetics MS Hangar]**

* * *

 **(Origin's POV)**

* * *

My optics came online after a quick recharge.

However, I had received a _far_ less understanding of a human mannerism of 'good night's sleep'. The small skirmish I had with that blonde Pandora, Satellizer, was both invigorating _and_ surprising.

There was something about that female that… drew me. She was dangerous, no doubt about that. Although, that only interested me even more. The more I thought about it, the more that human girl drew me in.

Then there was the kid: Kazuya Aoi. The grandson of Doctor Kojima's archrival, Gengo Aoi. There was something about that mortal boy that had me cautious. His Limiter powers managed to affect my anti-Freezing armor. Something that should _not_ have happened, yet that whimpering child managed to do it just from his tantrum. Whoever signed him up for this seemed to have an eye for talent, at least. If the brat could get past his 'heroic nature' and his naivety then he'd make a suitable Limiter partner for a Pandora.

My frame rumbled as I stepped off the berth with a resounding thud from my feet. My left arm was still a bit hard to move, but a proper tune-up should get it back to full combat preparations.

A knock came upon the door that led to my quarters.

"Who is it?" I asked in a neutral tone.

"Um, it's Kazuya Aoi…" A timid voice spoke from behind the steel door.

"Go away," I said bitterly.

"But… I've been assigned to escort you to your sparring match." Kazuya said in confusion.

Of all the students the headmistress could've sent, it had to be the runt...

"Fine. I will be out in a few seconds." Came my reply.

Truthfully, I wanted to be anywhere but with the Aoi boy. His grandfather made it perfectly clear that he detested _my_ kind. So it's only natural that my siblings and I barely tolerate the Pandoras since they were part of his creations.

So with great reluctance on my part, I left my assigned quarters and met with Kazuya Aoi.

The squirming child looked apprehensive. However, I could tell… he was afraid of me. It was no surprise. Humans always feared us even when we did their bidding to protect their lives, but I could see it right into their souls. They feared that which they did not understand. Our creation was both a blessing and a curse.

Though the name he spoke… Veltro. It's been too long since I've met my fellow Gundam brother. However, he betrayed us when he fell in love with a Pandora and assaulted Chevalier's higher ups which cost the rest of my siblings their freedom. I've no love for a brother that would destroy his family because of his attachment to the very same humans that Gengo Aoi bred.

I've yet to hear from Dracon, but my brother has not kept in touch since my slumber.

"So…" Kazuya spoke timidly, drawing my attention to him. "You're not really him?"

"Just because we Gundams share similar appearances, doesn't mean that we're the same." I corrected harshly. "And I've no need to speak of that traitor."

"Traitor?" The Limiter looked at me in shock. "But he-"

"Weren't you showing me where I may start my test?" I interjected.

The boy looked down dejectedly. Good. He understood that I had no more business in discussing with that… traitor.

We passed by numerous Limiters and Pandoras. All of whom watched me cautiously.

Some of them did retreat from me.

As expected. Fear of the unknown or rather, fear of the demon that walked among them.

"We're here…" The Aoi boy said quietly.

My optics took note that Yu-Mi was there as well. She gave me a look that seemed to be condescending or maybe it was an expectation.

"Ms. Kim." I inclined my head in greeting.

"Origin." She replied back.

"Are my opponents on the other side?" I asked.

"Yep, best of the best. Just like you asked." The Korean woman answered.

"Good." There was no doubt in my mind that I could get a decent workout during this fight. Though that would depend on the skill of the Pandoras that face me.

The doors to the arena open, allowing me to step forward and meet three known Third-Year Pandoras that came up in my databanks.

The first was Chiffon Fairchild. Also known as the 'Smiling Monster' by her fellow Pandoras. She would make for a decent fight. Her Volt Weapon is said to be a large gauntlet with bladed fingers. The rest of the information on her weapon was classified. Should make for an interesting challenge.

The second was Ticy Phenyl, or as she's known by her title, The Hitman. Said to be the third strongest in West Genetics. Her Volt Weapon, Gigantes Glaive, is a large zanbato that manipulates its density to grant it both immense defense and offense characteristics. She'll prove to be quite a warm-up.

The third and final Pandora was Elizabeth Mably, the Academy Reigning Enforcer or the Empress. The second strongest Pandora in all of West Genetics. Her Volt Weapon, Asymmetrical Strafing, is a powerful weapon that apparently works the same way as a beam rifle. I'll have to be extra careful with her. A Gundam's armor is tough, but beams still did a moderm of damage to our bodies.

"Interesting," The British Pandora, Elizabeth, spoke with a grin. "It's been some time since a Gundam has graced my presence."

"Do not make this a habit." I shot back. "I'm only doing this to prove my strength."

"Hm, I like that in a man," Elizabeth smirked.

A growl escaped my vocalizer. "I am no man, human." I snarled. "I am a Gundam."

Ticy looked sheepish. "Please forgive Ms. Mably's rudeness. She tends to overstep her bounds when it comes to others."

"Excuse me?!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I'll have you know that I'm quite an understanding individual!"

Chiffon sighed then smiled apologetically to me. "I am very sorry about this."

"Your forgiveness is appreciated, Ms. Fairchild." I nodded. At least one of them can act mature.

The Pandoras and I watched as the headmistress's face appeared overhead on the large holoscreen. "The three-on-one battle between Chiffon Fairchild's team and Origin Gundam may now commence. Remember, you are not to eviscerate your opponent. Do I make myself clear?"

None of us spoke. We only nodded in confirmation as a ten-second timer began to countdown.

Chiffon readied her clawed gauntlet. Her smile and closed eyes present as the fingers gleamed with pure intent to slice and dice.

The timer reached eight seconds...

Ticy summoned her zanbato, holding it with both hands as she entered a sort of kendo stance.

Five seconds...

Elizabeth's dual satellite weapons circled around her. A confident smirk on her feminine face.

Three seconds...

My left shoulder opened, allowing me to grasp the beam emitter handle with my right hand and draw it forth. A brilliant azure blade of pure light emerged from the hilt.

One second…

An alarm blared.

The moment it echoed in my audio receptors, I stepped forward in a burst of speed to meet my foes head on. The English Pandora already started blasting me with curved laser beams, but I used my agility to nimbly vault over the beam.

I brought up my saber to block the claw of the Smiling Monster herself. My yellow optics glaring into Chiffon's closed eyelids. It was annoying that she continued to smile so nonchalantly. However, annoyance was a human emotion. And I had no need for it. Only logic and strategy against my foes.

My sensors warned me of danger behind me. I ducked my head to avoid the sword slash that could've taken it off. Chiffon, nearly, lost her eyes if she hadn't jumped back to evade friendly fire. A quick glance told me that Ticy had used my previous distraction with the Smiling Monster had left me open. An action I look to reprimand.

The Finnish Pandora readied her Volt Weapon to cut me down, but I used my beam saber to stop it mere inches from my back. If I had lips, I would be grinning at the sight of her wide-eyed expression, but I had no time to folly. My unattended fist lashed out, striking the Vice President directly in the gut and sending her flying.

Unfortunately, while I was facing against the third-strongest Pandora, the Empress had taken this chance to blast me right in the back, damaging my thrusters. That'll limit my maneuverability. I turned my head in her direction and fired a burst of 60mm bullets from the Vulcan Guns between my helm. However, the bullets did little to hit her when Elizabeth summoned a barrier that stopped the attack cold. Though it did manage to keep her from unleashing more of her beam attacks.

That still didn't save me from a combined assault from Chiffon and Ticy. I was put on the defensive utilizing only my beam saber while their Volt Weapons clashed ferociously against the glowing blade.

I tried to push my foes back, but something kicked the back of my left leg servo, forcing me to fall on one knee as Ticy hammered blow for blow on my saber.

Chiffon came at me from my left side. Her claw lashing out and scratching my chassis. The force allowed me to roll with the impact and land on my feet. Using my Vulcan Guns, I blasted both Pandoras to keep them back.

A burning sensation made itself known on my left shoulder, directing my attention to Elizabeth, who had used her own Volt Weapon's versatility to fire a laser beam at me.

"Damn." A curse left my vocalizer. A piece of my skirt armor opened, allowing me to pull out a razor sharp combat knife that I used to throw at the English Pandora to keep her distracted while I dealt with Chiffon and Ticy until I noticed the Smiling Monster appear right in front of me.

The witch must've used her High-End Skill: Illusion Turn.

There was no way for me to react in time as proven when Chiffon's claw struck my chassis. Before I could react, the Gigantes Glaive struck my back. The Pandora from Finland used Chiffon's attack as a means to get at my blindspot.

 **Warning!**

 **Damage assessment: Critical**

 **Recommended action: Retreat**

Not an option. I will never retreat and I will never fall again.

"You're beaten, Origin-san." Chiffon spoke with a smile that looked unhinged. "I think you should give up. Unless you want more punishment." She flicked her clawed gauntlet with her expression darkening.

"Please listen to her," Ticy added shyly despite her blade dripping with my artificial blood. "If you keep fighting, you'll only end up hurting yourself."

"Surrender is not in my vocabulary." I retorted.

"For a Gundam, you're quite a fool," Elizabeth remarked coldly.

If I would, I'd snort, but I've no need to since my body was already beginning to rise despite the groaning and sparking that came from the damaged joints in my frame.

"Admirable for a machine." The blonde female commented. "But ultimately futile." Her Asymmetrical Strafing began to build up energy.

I needed an advantage. A wild card that could give me an edge against these Pandoras.

...

Of course! My armor packs! One of them is said to possess speed greater than any known being on Earth.

 _ **Commence Strider Armor Launch…**_

…

 _ **Coordinates received! Launching!**_

My servos screamed and hissed. Energy core was starting to reach critical levels. Main systems overloading...

"Your duty is admirable, Origin-san." Chiffon said with sincerity. "However, you can't hope to beat three of us."

"You're right. I can't…" My eyes flared as an unknown aircraft appeared on my radar. "At least, not in my present form."

"What?" Ticy looked confused by what I meant.

"Allow me to show you." My optics looked up to see the ceiling beginning to rumble. "Strider Wolf!" At my command, an orange mechanical wolf burst through the foundation with a growl, landing on its robotic paws with a show of sparks.

"Hey! You can't do that! That is cheating!" Elizabeth stomped her foot in irritation.

"In a real battle, the enemy will not be playing fair and square." I countered. "Strider Wolf, begin docking sequence."

The orange wolf howled then fired verniers from its paws to fly into the air followed by me.

"Origin, Power-Link!" At my command, the Strider Armor separated into separate pieces. My feet folded upwards as orange armor locked onto the joints and formed the claws. My forearms retracted into my wing thrusters while white-orange armguards slammed into my elbows, locking in place and producing black fingers with golden razor sharp nails. An orange chestplate with the head of a wolf locked in place on my chassis as the lupine's head released a howl. My helmet came off only to be replaced by an orange, white, and golden helm shaped like a wolf's head with the antenna horns looking like a pair of dog ears. My optics turned from yellow to an acid green. A bladed tail sealed onto my skirt armor and coiled like a snake ready to pounce.

"Strider Origin!" I evoked, posing with my claws out and my stance mimicking that of a wild beast.

Everyone present gaped at my new form. I wouldn't be surprised. I felt the power coursing through my circuits. My core readings told me that this new form gave me a tremendous energy boost.

"Hm," I inspected my new Strider Claws. "Interesting."

"So you've received a change in appearance. We're still beating you." Elizabeth countered.

I, however, wasn't paying attention. I was utterly fascinated by my new armor and weapons. A program matrix from Strider Wolf seemed to make me rather… feral.

"How rude. Ignoring a lady when she's talking to you." Chiffon remarked with her grin still present as she used her Illusion Turn to approach me at high speeds, but my line of sight seemed to have slowed her movements. Or rather, I was seeing things in an entirely new light.

So this new Strider Form allows me to see things faster than a Pandora or a Gundam. In that case...

I took a few steps forward and held my hand out, stopping Chiffon in her tracks. She looked at me with shock. Strange, considering her eyes were still closed. "How did you move so fast?" She inquired with a hint of… fear?

She thought I was moving faster than her? I merely took several steps forward. I must do another diagnostics check.

 **Power Core operating over 300%.**

 **Strider upgrade: Lightspeed**

I see. Now I understand. The Strider grants me greater speed and agility. This is something I can use...

* * *

 **(3rd POV)**

* * *

Chiffon gaped in silent horror at the orange armor-clad Gundam that appeared in front of her in milliseconds despite her use of Illusion Turn. How could this metallic being possess such speed that it could overpower a High-End Skill?

"I think I'm beginning to like this new form." Origin said to her with what seemed to be… amusement?

"Volt Longinus!" Elizabeth shouted after focussing her two SSS weapons' energies into a beam ten times more powerful than usual said to be strong enough to break through a Vital Stigmata Type's Anti-Nova Barrier.

Unfortunately, Origin used his newly acquired Lightspeed to easily move past the attack. The English Pandora's attack however nearly blasted Chiffon into atoms had she not used Illusion Turn to avoid being turned into a charred corpse.

"Where did he-!?" Elizabeth tried looking for the Gundam but failed to notice him reappear behind her like a vanishing ghost.

"This speed is impressive." Origin spoke, surprising and scaring the living daylights out of Elizabeth, who turned around to try and attack him until a clawed foot struck her in the stomach, sending her onto her back. "My strength has increased beyond my imagination."

Kazuya, who had been watching the battle, could only gape in shock. He'd never seen a Gundam able to change forms before.

He noticed another head of blonde hair that looked oddly familiar until realization hit him like a punch to the face.

"Satellizer?" He said to himself quietly in surprise.

The same young woman who he mistook for his deceased sister and the one who he tried to get to be his Pandora, but was viciously refused. So why is she here and watching the same Gundam that she nearly destroyed?

Meanwhile, Ticy released a warcry as she increased the density of her Volt Weapon in an attempt to cleave Strider Origin in half, but an orange and white gauntlet stopped the blade cold, shocking the Finnish girl.

"Admirable, Ms. Phenyl, but all you're doing is making yourself less effective in a contest of speed." The Gundam stated. His claws began to glow bright red with the heat transfering along the blade of Gigantes Glaive and into Ticy's palms, forcing her to drop her weapon with a yelp of pain. She looked down at her burnt hands then back into the green optics of Origin.

"Um, I'm sorry?" She offered timidly, hoping he wouldn't be too rough with her.

"Your apology is accepted," The Gundam nodded… then punched her right in the stomach with enough force to knock her unconscious. "But it won't stop me from claiming victory."

As if sensing imminent danger, Origin flipped into the air. His body coiling over a surprised Chiffon, who tried to use his momentary distraction to end the fight.

"A good strategy, Ms. Fairchild. However, that won't work with me." Origin's wolfen ear-like horn antennas… twitched like actual dog ears. For some reason, the Pandoras watching felt the need to touch them.

Elizabeth quickly shook her head, focusing back on the fight. "Then how about this?" Her weapons begin to levitate above the battlefield, "Division Shower!" Then a barrage of curved laser beams began to shower upon the Gundam.

Origin's optics flared as energy from his core traveled into the wolf's head on his chest. He braced his feet just as the lasers were mere centimeters from hitting him until he evoked, "Lupus Howl!" The head of the wolf released a sonic howl that deflected the beams from striking his frame. All of the students present ducked down when several of the lasers nearly blasted their heads off.

Elizabeth gaped in sheer disbelief. "That's impossible! Nothing should've been able to deflect my Division Shower!?"

"You'll have to correct your eyesight, Ms. Mably." Origin offered nonchalantly.

A twitch of annoyance manifested on her brow. "Are you mocking me?"

"Not intentionally." The Gundam answered stoically.

"Ugh! You're frustrating, you know that?" Elizabeth huffed, her cool and calm demeanor breaking from the mech's irritating answers.

Origin shrugged, not all that bothered by the blonde's growing frustration. "Think what you will. You're gonna lose either way."

"You overconfident-" The English Pandora narrowed her eyes as her Volt Weapons unleashed a barrage of lasers upon the Gundam.

He calmly looked at the beams without a shred of emotion. His optics flared brightly as he began to run faster than the eye could track as the lasers came down upon his previous position mercilessly.

Explosions erupted around the Gundam as he sped past them and approached his desperate opponent. Heat traveled from his core all the way to his claws. The blades glowing white-hot as Strider Origin pounced forward, drawing back both of his weapons.

"Strider Claw!" He evoked his current form's special killing move, thrusting forth both claws at Elizabeth, who only had a microsecond to bring up a shield to prevent herself from receiving grievous injuries.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" The English Pandora cried out in pain as her shield shattered and the power of the Strider Claw hit her full force. However, the fatal effects were diminished, but the aftershock destroyed a good portion of her uniform, revealing her black lace bra and panties. Such an act got a reaction from a majority of the male population, who ogled at the unconscious girl's half-naked body.

"Not bad. You used your Nova Weapon to diminish the full effects of my Strider Claw." Origin complimented his defeated opponent. "You really have earned your place as one of the Top Ten Pandora in West Genetics."

"You still have to contend with me, Origin-san." Chiffon interrupted the Gundam.

He barely had enough time to react when the Smiling Monster drove her claw down to crush him. Origin used the Strider Armor's enhanced agility and speed to avoid the attack. The blow destroyed a portion of the arena, sending rubble into the air.

"For shame, Ms. Fairchild," The Gundam scolded lightly. "A sneak attack?"

"Aren't you a soldier?" Chiffon shot back with a good-natured grin. "You must've done something like that before."

"...Touche," The Gundam nodded until he aimed his left claw at the Pandora. "Razor Nail!" The five tips of the fingers were fired right at Chiffon.

The young woman used her agility to avoid being skewered by the projectiles. However, even though they missed her, the nails still struck the wall… and pierced right through it, leaving five sizable holes.

Origin brought up his left servo as the claw 'reloaded' its five missing nails.

"Anti-Armor projectiles. Quite dangerous." Chiffon compliments the Gundam.

"My creator spoils me," Origin remarked then pounced on all fours towards the lone Pandora.

The Pandora tensed before she leaped to the side, barely dodging him, but of course, his speed was far greater than she had expected as he whipped around, his fist clenched and coming right at her. Chiffon quickly used her Volt Weapon to block the Gundam's fist… until a sizable crack appeared on the impact point.

"What!?" Even though her eyes didn't open, Chiffon was undeniably shocked that her gauntlet would receive any damage.

Origin let out a smug purr at the sight.

Chiffon used Illusion Turn, allowing the shockwave to push Origin back while she backpedaled to gain distance. She glanced at her allies.

Ticy and Elizabeth, both unconscious. Though she did wince when she caught sight of the English Pandora's… half-nude appearance.

"You shouldn't worry about your comrades when your own life is in danger." Origin stated.

Chiffon returned her gaze back to the Gundam before her. She hefted her Volt Weapon, but she wasn't sure if it could stand another impact like the one that cracked it.

"In all honesty, I thought this would last even shorter than my predictions initially led me to believe." The biomechanical soldier paced around his prey, emerald optics forever locked onto the Pandora. "But you and your allies exceeded them. I congratulate you. Not many Pandora are able to keep up with me."

The girl couldn't help but crack a grin. "Glad we could please you, Gundam," she remarked. "But this is still not over."

"Agreed. It is time for this little dance to end." Origin flexed his Strider Claw as each individual talon gleamed in the artificial light.

The two stood poised for their final strikes. All those watching could feel the tension in the air. And then the two fighters moved as one, Origin moving quicker due to his Strider Armor.

The audience tensed in their seats. Their hearts rapidly pumping from the exciting battle. A few of the students even cheered for either Chiffon or Origin. Kazuya himself didn't know if he should be frightened or awed by their power.

In the arena, Chiffon began to glow with a white aura. Blue rings forming on her ankles and wrists. This had been dubbed by many in Chevalier as Pandora Mode, a sort of power boost that granted the user an increase in all of their abilities. This variant of Pandora Mode was known as Aura. Another version was called Armor.

Origin's armor shined with a burning orange aura. Heat began to build up in his claws as his 'mask' started to 'open', revealing a glowing mouth dubbed a 'heat vent', maximizing his Strider form's full power.

Releasing their own vocal cries of battle, both Gundam and Pandora swung their weapons at each other. Clashing in an array of orange and white light that released powerful shockwaves that knocked down students, blew up skirts, and shattered glass.

Those that managed to remain standing had to cover their eyes and ears to prevent any dust or debris from blinding them and to keep themselves from being deafened by the blast.

Once the dust began to settle, they noticed two figures still standing in the middle of the blast zone.

Chiffon stood with her uniform in tatters, revealing a great deal of her skin which was covered in either scratches or burns. Her gauntlet seemed to be emitting smoke. From the way she was breathing, the Smiling Monster seemed to be exhausted.

Origin didn't look much better either. His pristine orange armor had scratches, dents, and scuff marks. Electrical discharges appeared every few seconds from his joints or limbs. Even his Strider Claws were smoking and seemed to be broken.

Everyone watched with bated breath as the two warriors stared each other down.

"You're impressive." Origin finally spoke, breaking the silence. His tone suggested that he was… amused?

Chiffon nodded. "So are you…" she gasped.

"I've never fought such a powerful opponent since my last mission. You'd make a terrific sparring partner." The Gundam seemed to be… smirking, in a sense.

"Thanks…" Chiffon grinned, despite her exhaustion.

Suddenly, her Volt Weapon gauntlet burst into several different pieces. With not an ounce of energy left in her body, Chiffon began to fall forward until a pair of strong, yet gentle arms caught her. She gasped in surprise when she noticed that her opponent was holding her in a sort of princess carry.

"It would seem that I am the victor." Origin said, his green optics gazing into her closed eyes. "Although, my own frame is having a troublesome experience moving my limbs."

The Pandora couldn't help but chuckle. "I guess we can call this one even then…" she whispered tiredly.

The headmistress, who was watching the entire thing, grinned. "Saeko, your little boy is starting to come out of his shell." She whispered to herself then pressed a button to vocalize her decision. "Due to both parties being unable to continue, this match is hereby declared as a Draw!"

Many of the Pandora and Limiters began to cheer, clapping in appreciation to the fighters that broke past their limits to entertain them.

Kazuya found himself paralyzed with awe. "That was… amazing," He said to himself. Origin managed to not only contend with three of West Genetics' strongest Pandoras, but he even managed to get a Draw. That Gundam was… so strong.

Satellizer was equally impressed. The Gundam fascinated her. He showed no fear, no hesitance, and not a single bit of emotion even when they clashed for a brief time during their initial meeting. A thought ran through her mind as she watched the mechanical warrior called Origin started to help the three Pandora to the medics.

' _I must fight him again.'_

* * *

 **[Meanwhile…]**

* * *

Elsewhere, a pair of violet optics dimmed a shade. "Hmm… It seems like someone else has survived…" A masculine voice muttered.

"You sure?" Another voice, this one female, asked.

The owner of the optics turned to look at the speaker. "Yes. I've been getting that feeling."

"Just… be careful…" The speaker whispered. A hand clasped his own. "I don't know what would happen if we lost you."

"I'll be careful," the owner of the optics said gently. "I always come back, don't I?"

The speaker nodded. "Yes. But I'm still worried…"

He held his companion's hand in his own. "I'll be back. I promise." He held her close in a gentle hug, his violet optics pulsing reassuringly. "And to prove it…"

His voice trailed off as two forms leaned in until they were touching briefly. "There will be more when I come back," he said after they parted. "I promise."

With that, he let go and backed off, slowly spreading his wings and kicking on his flight pack. He gave a gentle wave as he took flight, his other companions watching as he left.

' _Is it possible… that he survived?_ ' he thought. ' _It does seem possible. I just hope he's learned to think instead of just obey…_ '

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the chapter. Apologies for taking too long with it. I was stuck and/or busy at the time.**

 **Special thanks to Titanic X for the assistance.**

 **Titanic X: Yep! :) So get ready for the next chapter, as there will be a surprising clash in that one. ;3**

 **And a quick note: I decided to use both the manga version and anime version of the Pandora Mode. I didn't know which to choose so I allowed both of them.**

 **Don't forget to review this chapter. Short though it may be, my knowledge of Freezing is still a bit fuzzy at best. So if you have ideas or if there is anything I'm doing wrong then inform me at once.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


	4. Chapter 4

**What's up, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you the next chapter to Limitless Origin. Don't care if you read it or not, it's just a hobby anyway.**

 **The last chapter featured the Strider Armor and a brief appearance of Dracon, the Azure Dragon. But what does he seek from Origin?**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OCs, Gundam or Freezing. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now let's get this party started… BEGIN!**

* * *

 **The Limitless Origin**

* * *

 **Chapter 4:** Origin vs Dracon! Awakened Beast

* * *

 **[West Genetics]**

* * *

 **(Origin's POV)**

After my mock battle with Chiffon Fairchild and her teammates, I seemed to have been the talk of the entire academy.

There wasn't a human I haven't gone by that didn't look at me with awe or respect. No longer did they look upon me with fear or disgust. They saw me as something that deserved to be revered.

It was honestly annoying...

Though it did little except draw the humans closer. For instance, Ms. Fairchild would greet me whenever I desired to wander the halls. Ticy would come by my quarters to 'check-up' on me, so to speak. Elizabeth, despite her humiliating defeat, gave me a respectful greeting whenever we crossed each other in the halls.

Then there was that blonde woman… Satellizer.

Wherever I went, I'd see her or at least, catch a glimpse of her seemingly stalking me. The thought of what this girl wanted seemed to escape my processor.

"There you are."

Speak of the Devil and she shall appear...

I turned on my heel until my optics landed on the Pandora I fought the first day I got here, Satellizer. "Is there something you want?" I asked a bit irritated even when I knew that it was illogical of me.

"Fight me." Satellizer demanded.

...

...

"Excuse me?" I said in slight confusion and disbelief.

"I said, I want you to fight me." The buxom blonde repeated.

"Is there a particular reason why?" I asked.

Satellizer stared at me in silence.

"Fighting me without a reason is a waste of my time and energy." Honestly, this girl isn't make much sense. Her file clearly stated that she was antisocial, psychopathic, and apparently has an aversion to being touched.

The blonde gave me a look of irritation. "I want to get stronger."

"Huh?" Did I hear that right? "Why would you need me to help you get stronger? The last time we faced each other, you took my arm."

She looked rather… embarrassed? "I… apologize," Satellizer said, rather forced.

"Say again?" I inclined my helm.

She grumbled and I noticed an area of her cheeks began to color, "I said… I'm sorry."

I was taken aback by her response briefly. After that, I regained my composure and focused steadily on her eyes. "It takes more than an apology to sway me."

Her lips curled in distaste. Her hand reached up to her uniform collar and started to pull down-

"That's not what I meant!?" I quickly exclaimed, stopping her from possibly embarrassing herself. Although I did find myself a bit...flustered?

Strange. I've never been flustered before… except for that one time when Doctor Kojima came to my repair berth in a nightdress. Why do human females feel the need to show… skin?

That baffled me.

"Then what did you mean?" Satellizer asked.

"Certainly not _that_. Besides, I can't procreate." I tapped my metal body in emphasis. "Entirely synthetic."

She seemed to become a bit embarrassed.

"What is it?" I questioned.

"N-nothing," Satellizer replied.

I tilted my head to the side a bit. Obviously, I didn't believe her.

Still, I had to give her credit. Despite being rather unhinged, the Pandora was quite a powerful individual. Not many could remove an arm from a Gundam or cut through armor designed to resist Nova-based attacks, including Anti-Nova weaponry like the Volt Weapons.

"If you wish to test your skills against me then I will gladly welcome the challenge." I said, earning a look of surprise from the blonde. "However, do not expect me to go easy on you. I will be fighting with the intent to kill. That's how a real battle is fought. Do you understand?"

She seemed to get the idea, but a grin crossed her face at the thought of a challenge.

"Plus it will give me a reason to avoid some… unwanted attention from your classmates." I added, still uncomfortable from the many looks I received from other Pandoras and Limiters.

"When do you wish to fight?" she asked.

I was about to suggest a time and date when I received an incoming message from someone I did not expect...

' _Origin. Meet me at these coordinates._ '

My HUD focused solely on the sender's ID: Dracon.

"I'll have to postpone our date another day. I have important business to attend to." I informed Satellizer.

That threw her off. She blinked. "What?!" she blurted. "What kind of business?"

"Unfortunately, that is none of yours." Turning on my heel, I marched off to find an open area to take off.

Of course, I had no idea what I was in for.

* * *

 **[Siberian Outskirts]**

The flight felt short, even with the miles of distance between Japan and Europe, but time was a concept lost upon me.

My boots touched down in the dirt. Optics scanning the area for any sign of my old Gundam ally.

"Dracon," I called out. "I know you're here. Show yourself."

The brush moved, and then a figure emerged. Dark blue armor… violet optics, and a golden V-fin. That tattered cloak of his… and the familiar draconic wings on his back. "Good. I see you received my message," came the reply.

Dracon. One of my brothers.

He didn't look much different from the day we last met.

He still wore that cloak of his, but it was now a bit more tattered at the bottom. If my memory files were correct, his arsenal still contained an array of eight fin funnels and four beam sabers. The shield on his left arm possessed four Dracon fang funnels, and within it rested a Hyper Beam Sword. On his shoulders were two missile pods, and a pair of beam pistols were clasped to his side skirt armor. His beam magnum was his most powerful handheld weapon, but it was his Beam Burst Gun that was truly his most devastating; he had wiped out an entire group of Nova with it.

But there was an air about him that still made me wary. Even back during the 7th Nova Clash, that air was always present.

"It's been years," Dracon mused. "And yet… you still remain the same."

"I could say the same about you, brother." I replied in turn.

A noise akin to a snort escaped his vocalizer. "Hardly. You and I may have been born from the same program… that much is true. But we were never brothers, nor kin. That is a difference between us," Dracon said.

Those words threw me off guard.

"What are you saying? Blood though we may not be, we are still Gundams. Kin. Why would you deny that?" I inquired.

"Because of one thing." Dracon's violet optics flashed. "You _still_ think like a machine. Even after all this time. I may be a Gundam, but unlike most others… I still _remember_." His tone of voice made me wary now.

"So you've regained your human memories." My optics narrowed. "That does not mean you are still a man."

"No. I said I still _remember_. Meaning, I _always_ had them. Maybe not all when I first woke up, but enough to know my real identity!" Dracon shot back. "That is what separates us! I maintained that this whole time, unlike so many others who never regained that part of themselves, the part that was stripped during the process!" His optics flashed as he tensed. " _That_ is why I say we are not kin. We may be of the same breed… at least physically, but not mentally. Get the idea?"

"Then you're no longer a Gundam in my optics." I spat, my servos grasping both beam sabers. "In that case, I must recover your armor and weapons."

Dracon just laughed. "As if you can. I've always been one of the strongest. But…" He threw open his cloak to expose his frame, but something around his neck caught my optic. It was a small locket of sorts. "If you think you can, try it!"

Then he said something that threw me for a loop. "Can you fight without a reason?"

"A reason?" I repeated.

"Yes. A reason. Why do you fight, Origin? Why do _you_ fight?" he asked me.

"Because I'm ordered to." I replied. "There is no need for reason."

"Then you're weak." Those three words were like an insult. "You're weak. Because if you only fight on orders… Then you don't know what it means!" Dracon spat, his wings flaring open.

"Watch your tone, Dracon." I warned him. "Strongest though you might've been once, I've grown stronger."

"Strength doesn't mean a thing unless you have a reason to fight!" he growled. "And also… you're too close-minded. Strength and logic isn't everything in a fight!"

"Tell that to the numerous human terrorists that believed in a higher power to spare their pathetic lives." Came my retort.

"Not that kind of reason," Dracon replied. "I mean… what makes you want to give it your all? What makes you want to fight? What _drives_ you when the chips are down? What is it… that you'd risk your life for?!"

The way he spoke indicated something else was amiss. I needed answers.

"Enlighten me…"

Dracon's hand went for the locket around his neck. "Unlike you… I never believed in following orders alone. I had a reason to fight. And I still do. Even now. Because… I've found something that makes my fighting the Nova all the more important." He clenched it, but not too tightly.

"I've found friends. Real friends. Not other Gundams… but humans. People who I was ordered to kill. But I couldn't do it. You know why? Not because I was weak. But because… I saw myself in them. I saw how they saw me. And it terrified me. I hated it. So I spared them. But when I was ordered to kill them again… I refused and instead saved them," he explained. "And in my surprise, when I was downed by an enemy, they saved _me_. They repaired me, and we started hanging out when I had time off for maintenance. We became close… and I found my reason during the 7th Nova Clash. That is why I fought so hard. I was fighting for them. For their safety… and for their lives." He looked at me with hard optics.

"So, Origin… You think strength and logic is what defines us as Gundams? Well… you'll see that maybe Veltro wasn't wrong about what he was doing. He had a reason to fight… and so do I. Orders… why fight on orders alone? That is what makes us different!"

"Enough!" I shouted, silencing anymore of his self-righteous blasphemy. "A traitor like him… never deserved to be a Gundam! He wanted to be something he could never be again! Something none of us can be again! Human! You say you need a reason to fight? Then let me ask you this… why come to me now? Why do you dare to stand in my way?" He remained silent. "You're a fool. We're Gundams. Devils made from metal and flesh. We are not human. Therefore, we have no need to act human. Our bodies are immortal. We'll outlive humanity _long_ after and we'll continue to live until we cease to function. In a century, your so-called 'friends' will be dead from either old age or from other means if not the Nova. So why bother with the effort of forming attachments?"

"Because that is what it means to be human!" Dracon shouted. "True they may die, but that's why I fight extra hard, so they can live to old age! I _care_ about them! Something you don't even know how to do anymore! Let me ask you something, Origin! If you _weren't_ ordered to fight, would you?!" He got into a fighting stance as he said this.

Now _that_ was a question that… why would he even ask such a silly question?!

Yet why do I feel… hesitant?

That was all he needed to attack. He was on the move, his thrusters roaring as he whipped out his Hyper Beam Sword. "That is what you need to find out!" he screamed as he prepared to bring the sword down on my helm. "And unlike you, I refuse to be labeled as a devil! I am not a devil… I am a _defender_!"

My programming took over, forcing me to leap out of the way and lash out with a kick at Dracon.

But he saw it coming, and he whipped his own leg around, locking our legs together. But his strength was still somewhat greater, as his secret weapon activated at that moment: a glowing greenish-white light came from segments of his armor as it slid open, boosting his strength somewhat. "Nice try!" he retorted as he pushed my leg aside and punched, slugging me in the faceplate.

I used the momentum to spin me around and deliver a fierce left hook across his face.

He grunted from the impact, but he rolled to the left using the force to come to a rest on one knee. He rubbed the dent on his faceplate. Dracon was then on the move, lunging to the right as he aimed his signature weapon at me.

Oh...

I barely had anytime to avoid the blast when I ignited my thrusters to evade the shot.

The beam split into six smaller shots, each one striking the ground, but one of them barely clipped my leg. I had almost forgotten about that property.

I retaliated by firing my Vulcans at him. But he was faster at throwing his shield up in the nick of time. The bullets bounced off it. However, this gave me the chance to lunge forward and drive my knee joint right into his chassis.

Dracon was caught off guard as he rolled, dropping his shield as he skidded on his chest for a few meters. Groaning, he pushed himself into a sitting position, only to get back on his feet and grasp his beam magnum. He pulled it free from his flight pack and aimed it.

I was already moving. Beam sabers in hand while firing my Vulcans to disrupt his aim.

Dracon was forced to keep on the move as well, but his optics flicked to his shield as he hummed thoughtfully. He leapt to the side and fired one shot from his magnum before running back around to the right.

I dodged on reflex. Whatever the fool had planned, it would not stop me. I had to finish this battle and defeat Dracon once and for all. "You're only delaying the inevitable, Dracon."

"Not a chance!" he shot back. Then it happened.

Eight beams of light reached out from hidden spots, and it was then I realized what he had been planning.

"A trap!" I exclaimed in surprise.

The dark blue Gundam said nothing as he moved, his fin funnels darting out of hiding and flitting around the battlefield, keeping me on the defensive. Now I remembered why he was considered one of the strongest. His fin funnels were a big advantage.

If I was going to get out of this, I needed speed on my side. In that case...

 _ **Commence Strider Armor Launch…**_

…

 _ **Coordinates received! Launching!**_

"I'll admit. I didn't expect that, Dracon," I complimented the dark blue warrior. "But you're not the only one who has a few tricks up their sleeve."

Dracon perked up. "Oh yeah?" he asked, although his frame was tense as he came to a hover, his fin funnels floating around him. "Well… We'll see…" His voice trailed off.

A glint behind him caught my attention. A mental grin appeared in my processor. "Perfect…" I said quietly.

Before Dracon knew it, an orange blur rammed into him, knocking the dark blue Gundam out of the air as the wolf-like Strider Armor flew towards me. He righted himself in midair and stared in shock.

I leapt into the air, "Origin, Power-Link!" At my command, the Strider Armor separated into separate pieces. My feet folded upwards as orange armor locked onto the joints and formed the claws. My forearms retracted into my wing thrusters while white-orange armguards slammed into my elbows, locking in place and producing black fingers with golden razor sharp nails. An orange chestplate with the head of a wolf locked in place on my chassis as the lupine's head released a howl. My helmet came off only to be replaced by an orange, white, and golden helm shaped like a wolf's head with the antenna horns looking like a pair of dog ears. My optics turned from yellow to an acid green. A bladed tail sealed onto my skirt armor and coiled like a snake ready to pounce.

"Strider Origin!" I evoked, posing with my claws out and my stance mimicking that of a wild beast.

"... So you did learn something new," Dracon hummed thoughtfully. "But even so…" He spread his wings. "Don't count me out yet!" He fired his fin funnels again, only this time not at me, but at the ground, throwing up dust and smoke as a result.

"A dust cloud won't save you." Energy began to build up into the head of the wolf on my chest. "Lupus Howl!" A resounding howl from the wolf's head released a devastating soundwave that dispersed the dust and matter around me.

But Dracon was gone. He had apparently used the dust cloud to retreat to a safer distance. And boy, was I right. He was there, hovering right near the corner of the battlefield, his fin funnels missing again. No doubt in new positions, if what I remembered of him was correct.

"You underestimate me, fool!" My Strider form possessed heightened senses. Senses that belonged only to an animal, but I would use them to eviscerate this traitorous piece of tin. "In this form, I'm faster than anyone on Earth!"

"I'd say you're lying, but I'm not stupid!" came his retort. His optics flashed, and then he was on the move, and then his shoulder missile pods opened, firing off a pair of missiles right for me.

The pitiful fool.

Unleashing my Strider Claws from my forearm gauntlets, I dashed forward with my newly acquired speed. Everything around me moved at a slower pace. However, in reality, I was faster. The three Pandoras I faced before never stood a chance against me in this form.

The moment I drew close to the missiles, my claws struck, slicing through the explosives and continued my advance upon my prey. Animalistic instincts taking over as my optics flared for destruction.

But he had apparently planned ahead, for then eight beams of light sped out and interlaced, forming a barrier in front of him. The beam barrier stopped my advance as I slammed into it.

Though it did not stop me from using my speed to attack the fin funnels, embedding my claws in each of the Psycommu weapons in a matter of seconds.

Dracon was on the move again, this time aiming his beam burst gun and firing it again, no doubt relying on the wide spread it gave him. He hissed through his vents as he called back his funnels, all eight of them smoking to some degree; my attack had rendered them somewhat useless, but if they could still move, then that was an issue that I would correct next time he tried something with them.

My speed and agility allowed me the advantage to avoid the burst fire then drew close. "It's over, Dracon!" My optics appeared right in front of his. "You die here!" My right claw began to heat up with energy.

"I don't think so!" he cried, suddenly springing off the wall, and attacking me head on, his hands lashing out and colliding with mine, his fingers interlocking with mine. "A little trick I picked up from one of my friends!"

"Fool. You've made a big mistake allowing me this close." The wolf head on my chest opened, revealing a hidden beam cannon.

"Have I?!" he growled, seeming to smirk.

"You won't live for long." I narrowed my optics, charging energy in my Wolf Cannon.

"Like I said… there's a reason I was the strongest! Not because of my arsenal… but because of my creativity!" he shouted. The last thing I expected was for him to suddenly slam his head into mine, disrupting my focus, and then he was retreating from me to get some distance.

A growl escaped my nonexistent throat. "For that, I'll tear out your spark!"

But he wasn't having it. "You're still weak!" he growled. "Despite your little upgrade. You still lack something critical. A reason to fight. Orders aren't a good enough reason in my book!"

"Then my reason for fighting will be to exterminate traitors like you!" I roared, leaping at him with my claws out and ready to pierce his chassis.

Dracon chuckled. "Still won't work," he remarked, seeming to mock me. "You only fight for one thing. Yourself. It's all you can do. Follow orders because you feel it's who you are. But that's not the case. You said it yourself. We were human once. And some of us still remember that feeling. But you… you've not regained one thing about your past." He paused then spoke again. "Who are you, Origin? Who _are_ you? A mere machine? Or do you not wish to know about your past? Because if you know… then you may find your real reason to fight."

"Shut up!" I yelled, rearing my right claw back. "Strider Burning Claw!" I lunged a glowing red claw at Dracon. Animalistic instincts and unrepressed rage overcharging my circuits.

But he _dodged_ it! That surprised me. At least until my other claw came around and gashed his right arm. He grunted as he went rolling and landed on the ground, holding it. He panted a bit, seeming to smirk. "Heh. You feel it… don't you? You may think logically… but that attack… I could hear it in your voice… fury… rage… _anger_. _Human_ emotion." He shot his gaze up and stood back up. "You still have them. Emotions. You can't deny that."

"Shut up!" I shouted. "I'm not human! I'm a Gundam! A devil! I don't need emotions! I don't need a reason!" A flash of what I could only believe to be a pain filled my head. "AGH!" My servos went to my helm. I've never felt pain before… it hurt. It hurt! It hurt! It hurt! It hurt!

 _A smiling woman with tears of joy..._

 _A crying child with dark hair…_

 _A monsterous, crystalline being encased in armor…_

 _A shadow with glowing red eyes awakening..._

"RRRAAAAGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!" I roared from the painful visions. My optics flashing between red and green rapidly as my mask began to split open to reveal a glowing fanged mouth.

Dracon seemed to smile. Until he froze in shock when he noticed something different about me… "Oh… shit…!" he muttered. "They _didn't…_!"

My glowing red eyes settled on him. A need to destroy coursed within my core.

A bestial roar escaped my vocalizer as I pounced upon him with deranged glee.

Must destroy...

Destroy...

Destroy!

Destroy! Destroy! Destroy! DESTROY!

* * *

 **(3rd POV)**

Dracon's optics widened in fear before he lashed out with a foot, kicking the deranged mecha off him and rolling to the right, going over what battle plans he had. Based on what he was seeing, he'd need to be faster and more cunning than this beast. Well, more like fully cunning. If what he saw was anything to go by, then Origin was nothing more than an animal. And wild animals couldn't think clearly.

As the orange mech pounced again, Dracon leapt to the left, his fist lashing out and colliding with the mecha's faceplate. Then he whipped his left foot around in a kick, boosted by his thrusters, the force of the impact knocking Origin's head to the left. He returned the kick with a punch to the chest and then he was on top of the deranged mecha, pinning his arms behind his back, and one foot pinning the tail to the ground. As he thrashed, Dracon kept a firm grip, and he flared his wings to keep his balance on the insane mecha. "Dammit…! Maybe I shouldn't've provoked him so much…" he muttered. "But… this is disturbing on so many levels… Why would they use… one of _them_ in this project?!"

The mad Origin didn't give him a chance to think as he slashed with his claws relentlessly. Bloodlust and rage evident in his burning red optics. His Strider Claws slammed into Dracon's frame, tearing pieces off the metallic surface.

The Gundam cried out in pain as he retreated, clutching at his damaged armor on his left shoulder and chest. "Dammit… I gotta figure a way to snap him out of this…" He wracked his processor, trying to figure out a plan. He was forced to move to the side as Origin attacked again, forcing him to get into the air to avoid the crazed mecha. ' _Better hope he can't fly…_ ' he thought frantically. ' _This is the worst thing I've gotten myself into…_ '

His optics darted around. ' _C'mon, Seph… think!_ ' He finally perked up as a crazy idea came to his mind. He wasn't sure if it would work, but…

"Hey! Origin! Ever think of taking a dip?!" he called from the air. "Because you look like you need to cool off!"

The beast-like Gundam growled, the mask opening to reveal his fangs and glowing mouth as heated vapor left his jaws.

Dracon, or more correctly Joseph 'Seph' Matthews, dimmed his optics in response. "Seriously, dude. You gotta cool down!" he remarked.

Origin didn't listen. All he seemed to care about was killing Dracon. And nothing on Earth would stop him.

Dracon hovered in the air, silently thankful he was able to fly whereas Origin could not in this new armor of his. "Geez… What'll get him to snap out of it?!" he muttered as he checked his arsenal. His fin funnels had sustained some damage, and he wasn't willing to risk using them again, so he was down one of his biggest advantages. But that didn't mean he was without other weapons.

His hands flew for the beam pistols on his skirt armor and he pulled them loose. "Origin, just calm down!" he pleaded.

" _Your words won't reach him, Dracon."_ A familiar scientist's words reached into Dracon's comm.

The dark blue Gundam perked up, ' _This voice…! It… It can't be! Her?!_ ' He thought. "Then… what'll I do?" He asked hesitantly.

" _Hm, I'm tempted to let him tear you apart since you're the cause for awakening his… 'other half'."_ Doctor Saeko Kojima scolded. _"But I have to clean up your mess, once again."_

Dracon felt his wings twitch. "I was just trying to get him to see he's not a devil like he thinks!" the Gundam snapped back.

" _And look how well that turned out. You fail to see that not everything will work out how you wish it."_ Saeko retorted.

The mech huffed. "I know that now," he admitted. "But... I'm serious. What can be done to snap him out of this?"

" _You've done enough damage already. Granted, you did lead him to an area with no populated cities. Otherwise, I'd have to explain to the UN why one of my most prized Gundams decided to massacre innocent civilians."_

Dracon knew she had a point. "I still don't understand why someone had to label us Gundams as devils… it goes against what I am. I'm a defender, not a devil…" he muttered to himself. Then he addressed Kojima. "Do you want me to do something or just retreat?" he asked her.

" _I'm going to need you to hold him off until I get there."_ Dr. Kojima ordered. _"And try not to die in the next two minutes."_

Dracon snorted. "Not gonna happen…" he muttered as he clenched his hand around the locket.

" _We'll see how much you can back up your talk, Dracon. You'll see what I mean soon enough."_

The dark blue Gundam hissed through his vents as he gripped the locket. He wasn't about to die. Not yet. His optics flashed bright violet as he looked up.

In response to her words, he aimed both of his beam pistols and let loose with a barrage from the air, opening fire right at the mech.

The berserk Origin nimbly dodged in mid-air then slashed down with his claws.

Dracon flipped to the right, his extra thrusters giving him a slight advantage as he fired repeatedly, this time scoring a hit on the berserk Gundam's back as he sped away. ' _Not good enough, but still something, I guess!_ ' Dracon thought.

Origin snarled then unleashed his bladed tail, lashing the appendage right at Dracon's core.

The mech barely dodged it, but he did get a gash on his chest armor. He looked down before he shifted tactics, speeding right for the shield he had dropped. He replaced one beam pistol on his skirt armor, his free hand lashing out and grabbing the equipment before bringing it up in front of his chest as he fired a few more shots.

The angry Gundam released another howl, deflecting the energy projectiles as they harmlessly struck the environment around them.

Dracon hissed through his vents as he lowered his pistol. "Better try something new…" he muttered as he replaced his pistol on his skirt armor. This time his hand went for his magnum and he pulled it free from his flight pack. "Hope this works!"

He aimed it and fired.

Then something unexpected happened… Origin reached up with his servos and _caught_ the beam right in his palms.

Dracon's optics flashed in shock as he saw this. "Holy… shit…!" he breathed, but then his instincts screamed at him to react and he did, by bringing his shield up and just in time for what happened next.

With a bestial roar, Origin threw the energy he caught right back at Dracon.

The round from his beam rifle impacted his shield and he grunted as he was pushed back by the blast, but he remained standing. This was not good. Not good on so many levels! He needed a way to hold him off much more effectively. And his fin funnels were his only bet. So, under the cover of the light, he sent them out every which way, including his Dracon fangs, to hide amongst the trees.

Origin stalked towards the dark blue Gundam. Maw dripping with a liquid similar to saliva.

Dracon slowly began to back up, but his wings were flared for flight. His thruster pack hummed as he waited. ' _That's it… Just a bit more…_ ' He thought.

Then suddenly he stopped. Origin took a glance into the forest and bushes.

Dracon paused, wondering if Origin would take the bait. But when the orange Gundam didn't move, he reacted.

Eight beams of light lanced out, from above, behind, and the sides, creating a containment field, but for who knew how long it would remain up and functional?

The enraged Gundam roared, viciously pounding away at the shield. Red eyes flaring with unrestrained madness and a desire for chaos.

Dracon wasn't about to let the mad Gundam go, and he kept his focus on the fin funnels, keeping the shield up as long as he could. He was so focused on containing Origin that he didn't notice the form approaching them.

"Ah, I see you've managed to contain him, Dracon."

The dark blue Gundam shot her a look out of the corner of his optic. "Like I had any other choice!" he shot back. "Mind me asking why you used one of _them_ in this project?"

Saeko Kojima stormed past Dracon while shooting him a small glare, "I'm afraid you're not obligated to know that. Especially after this fiasco that you created."

"I had no idea he would react so negatively!" the Gundam retorted. "And why call us devils to begin with, anyway?! I volunteered to be a soldier, not a devil!"

"Horns on the forehead? Looks like devil horns. And your wings don't make it better. You kill without remorse and you're practically immortal. That's why you're referred to as 'devils'." The doctor explained as she rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you soldiers are naive twits sometimes."

"Why do you think I wear this cloak?!" Dracon shot back.

"I honestly don't care what you think." She stated. "Your interference with Origin's growth is over. You're lucky that I'm here, or we'd be having a worldwide crisis on our hands besides the Nova."

"..." Dracon was silent as he stood up, his optics fixed on her. "I was just trying to help him see he's not a devil…"

"On the contrary, you did the exact opposite. Whether you realize it or not, Origin was created to be like this. It is his function and his drive." Saeko remarked. "He has no need for naive concepts that you constantly seem to spout."

"So he's meant to be a mere machine?!" Dracon shouted. "With no humanity?!"

Saeko chuckled humorlessly. "A machine? Humanity? Oh no, my idiotic friend…" Her crimson eyes stared deeply in Dracon's very core. "Origin is so much more than that."

The Gundam backed up, suddenly getting chills down his back struts. Something was not right here. He held his words though, keeping his vocalizer muted. He did however level his violet optics into her eyes, staring her down with determination to understand what was happening.

"Hm, Origin's been strangely silent since we've been chatting. I wonder why-" Saeko froze when her gaze casted to the containment field… and the hole dug within the ground.

"Dammit!" Dracon swore. "I didn't see that one coming!"

"And this is why I wanted different subjects than mere soldiers. They never see what's in front of them until it is too late." The doctor sighed. "Now we'll have to find him all over again."

Dracon's sensors were now on high alert as he called his funnels back, his optics hard as he scanned left and right. "..."

Where could he be…?

His sensors suddenly blared a warning as he cast his gaze down at the ground. "Beneath us!" he cried as the ground began to move near their position.

A violent cloud of dust blocked their vision. A pair of glowing red optics appeared in front of Dracon followed by a white-hot claw directed for his core.

Dracon reacted on sheer instinct, dropping to the ground and sweeping a leg out as the claw barely missed his V-fin. His one instinct was now to stay alive and get back to his friends, and he was not going to die… not this time!

His optics changed over to a cool green color as sheer fury and determination surged through his frame, and his psychoframe lit up a bright greenish white. His leg knocked the orange Gundam's feet out from under him and then he was retreating as he launched his Dracon funnels at the mad Origin. His funnels connected with the Gundam and knocked him back before he retaliated with a beam shot from his magnum.

However, Origin released another roar then a crystalline material emerged from his armor and unleashed a pair of spikes that pierced each of the funnels and even Dracon's beam magnum, forcing him to purge it from his servo lest he lose it.

"Dammit! There goes my magnum!" he hissed as he retreated.

"That's enough!" Dr. Kojima ordered.

And just like that, the rampaging Origin froze, several of his crystal spikes mere inches from piercing Dracon's helm.

The dark blue mecha slowly backed away, shocked. "..."

"Origin, revert to Standby Mode and disengage all combat perimeters." Saeko ordered.

At her command, Origin's eyes reverted from blazing red to stoic yellow. The Strider Armor removed itself from his body, reverting back to the Strider Wolf, which sat on its haunches and awaited orders. The Gundam stood at attention and spoke robotically, "ORX-000 awaiting orders, Dr. Kojima."

"Return to base for repairs and reconditioning." The Japanese woman commanded. With a nod, Origin activated his thrusters and took off without a single thought.

Dracon felt shivers race through his frame at the word "reconditioning". "That's sick…" he muttered to himself, so low she couldn't hear it. "I'm just glad I remember…" Then he addressed her.

"I want to ask you something and I want an answer," he stated. "Just answer me honestly. What _is_ Origin supposed to be, if he's not human or machine?" The dark blue Gundam was getting a sinking feeling in his lower torso.

Saeko glanced at Dracon for a second then turned away from him. "He's someone… important to me." Her gaze went back to him. "The next time you endanger him like this, I will personally take you apart with all your pain receptors activated and I will pry every last memory from your human life… until you're nothing but a brainless shell." Her gaze hardened. "Do you understand, Gundam Dracon?"

The Gundam gulped nervously before instinct from years as a soldier took over and he saluted sharply, and professionally. "Yes, ma'am!" he barked, although it was tinged with the faintest bit of fear.

Saeko smiled sweetly, "Good. Now go back to your little make-believe home while you still have it. I'd hate to have Origin go back after you and… accidentally kill your friends."

That was enough to tick him off. "You think my home is make-believe?! You're wrong!" he hissed.

"No, I think your entire concept in believing you're still human is make-believe. Rather adorable really, but we both know that the things you've done as both a soldier and as a Gundam… will forever burden any piece of a soul you have left." The creator of all Gundams stated. "So remember this the next time your naivety causes a near-extinction level event. You are not a man. You are a weapon."

Dracon felt his anger rising, but he kept a lid on it. "I may be that in your eyes… but to my friends and family… I'm still human."

Saeko chuckled darkly. "And how do you know that you're still the same man and not someone else?"

The dark blue Gundam was silent, but he knew. He knew himself better than she did. "I knew myself then, and I know myself now. Unlike you think…" He began to back away, his wings flaring.

Saeko shook her head. "Oh, you poor fool. You fail to grasp my meaning." She shrugged. "Oh well, not like it matters. Shoo. Go back to your fake life and live it for as long as you desire. Just so long as you understand that your interference will no longer be tolerated."

He flashed his optics. "It's not fake… but I will stay out of your way… for now…" he hissed. "Whatever you think I am, you are wrong. I am not a devil. I am a _defender_!"

"Oh, Dracon," Saeko smirked. "We both know you're only lying to yourself. But you won't listen even when you know that your thought process is minuscule at best. Go on. Leave."

He flared his thrusters and was airborne in a flash. "You think so?!" he called back. "Well, you'll be surprised one day!" he shouted back to her. "I'm far more than a devil! And you'll see that I'm still human even if my body is not!" He even flashed her the bird as he flew off.

As he fled, his optics shifted back to their usual violet hue. "Damn woman… Why does she think that? I knew myself… and so do my friends and family!" He sped back off as quickly as he came, leaving Kojima behind.

"What a short-sighted fool." Saeko shook her head in amusement. "He doesn't even realize that he's only a stepping stone."

She reached into her lab coat and pulled out a cell phone, dialing a number already set.

After waiting, the receiver picked up. "It's me. I do hope you got rid of those bothersome pests that Dracon hung out with."

...

"Excellent. Those fools have interfered with my vision for the last time. Oh, and make sure that the evidence leads to our… _other_ problem."

...

"I will handle Origin. After all, that's why I sent him to West Genetics. He will be the key to the entire plan."

...

"The other units don't matter. They were only created so the UN would have their so-called 'defenders'. _My_ Gundam is the main focus. Be sure to get it done… Agent V."

* * *

 **(Origin's POV)**

My HUD came online in an instant.

What happened? Where am I? What have I been doing?

I searched my memory banks… but nothing seemed to come up.

"I see you've finally awoken." A motherly voice reached my audio receptors.

My optics focused on the feminine form of Dr. Saeko Kojima, my 'mother' and creator. "Doctor," I spoke stoically.

"Were you dreaming?" She asked me.

"I don't dream." I replied.

The woman pouted, "Of course you would say that."

"Pouting does not work on me."

"But you've never said no to me because of it." She smirked slyly.

Okay, she had a point.

"Doctor, what have I been doing in the last few hours?" I asked, seemingly confused by my missing memories.

"Oh, I had to do a routine check-up. You were on the fritz for a while so I had to remove some of your memories to fix you up." Dr. Kojima explained.

"I see… that explains everything." I nodded in understand.

"Are you ready to return to West Genetics?" She asked me.

"Do I have to?"

All I received was a scolding glare like a mother would to her child.

"Understood…" I reluctantly agreed.

She patted my helm. "Good boy."

* * *

 **[Back at Dracon's home…]**

Dracon was horrified when he arrived back stateside.

The entire street was burning.

Homes were on fire, and many people had evacuated into the streets as the fire services came to try and contain the blazes. But the worst part of it was seeing three familiar shapes lying in the middle of it all, bloodied and mutilated. Fear flooded his frame as he touched down and ran towards them, kneeling down beside the battered form of one of his best friends. "No…!" he rasped. He was shocked, terrified, and enraged beyond belief. Who would do such a thing, and why!?

And more importantly… what of her? Was she alive?!

His optics flashed in panic as he cast his gaze around, trying to find her remains or…

"Seph!"

At the sound of his human - no, his _true_ name - his helm snapped to the right at her voice.

There she was, alive and well.

Relief flooded his frame as he bolted over to her and embraced her in a firm hug. "Tina…" he rasped. "I was so worried…"

"It was horrible…" Tina rasped as she hugged him. "They just…" She broke down crying. "Dan… Nick… and Rachel… They…"

"I know… I'm just glad you're safe…" Dracon whispered, feeling fury rising in his chest. "But… I… I'm sorry I wasn't here…"

And despite it being the wrong place, Tina and Dracon leaned in, only their forms being shown amidst the blazing inferno as they met in a gesture of relief and passion.

' _Whoever did this… is gonna pay big time!_ ' Dracon thought as the two parted. ' _And I won't let this happen again… I swear it..._ '

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the chapter. Big thanks to Titanic X for the help.**

 **Titanic X: Yep. :3 Glad I could. :)**

 **In any case, we've seen the 'ugly' side of Origin. But what is the secret he possesses? Why is Dr. Kojima fixated on his growth? And who is Agent V?**

 **Review and comment. That's all I'll say because now I'm gonna take some time to eat some food and drink a cold one.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


End file.
